


Stray Dove

by lokikingofasgardslover713



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Other, Pre-Thor (2011)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-18
Updated: 2018-12-18
Packaged: 2019-09-22 07:58:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 15
Words: 27,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17055911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lokikingofasgardslover713/pseuds/lokikingofasgardslover713
Summary: SO, here we have Thor’ lifelong love that falls from the Bifrost with Loki when trying to prevent the events of the first Thor. Chapters I haven’t a clue but I am taking an approach to this by starting at the beginning to explain the reader and Thor’ relationship & smut will be involved! FYI! Reader is Part Jotun Part Fate, and it is unknown by Thor but everyone else does know including reader!





	1. Bound Fate

Treason, punishable by public execution or exile, it all depended on what the Alfather had planned, the punishment had to fit the crime so to say. A crime that had doomed more than just the malefactor but his brood & that of the broods dame. A contract that bound the heir of Aegir, once the most trusted frost giant in Asgardian history, to the crown of Asgard for the rest of her life. The mother fate heartbroken at the decision that made guts twist had it not been for the kind intervention of the Almother demand the heir be given to her to raise & provide for.

“Look! Y/N,” the small blonde child that clung to elegant robes yelled excitedly despite the dismalness of the meeting room, the queen holding the little black-haired child asleep in her arms as they stood at the head of the table with Odin.

The three royals looking at the highly decorated general enter with a tall broad warrior of a woman that held the hand of a small child much like himself, but this was a little girl, his age which was 4 at the time, though years meant nothing to their kind.

“I see, a beautiful little warrior like her mother Skadi is she not,” the queen spoke down to the child.

The little golden-haired boy continued to watch the little Y/H/C headed child that followed the warrior woman while the general split away to take a stand next to Odin. Skadi smiling at the queen as she came forward, a forced smile, daughter in tow not dressed like any of the other royals daughters that visited the palace &the little blonde liked that, it meant she was tough.

“Your majesty,” Skadi greeted the queen, smiling at the sleeping child in her arms.

“Tired his self out already,” the fate asked hinting to little Loki that was sleeping soundly & releasing Y/N’ small hand for the little girl to step forward to stand in front of the blonde.

“Y/N, ready to go fight,” the boy piped up, hurrying forward, looking over the leathers, adorned with small bits of armor for show, the young child’s colors matching that of her mothers, an ice blue with black & silver accents.

“Yeah,” the little girl chirped happily looking over Thor’ leathers accented with burgundy clothe & golden armor.

The two looking up at their mothers as the women stooped next to the two to speak with them quietly as it seemed the council was to begin.

“Thor,” Frigga began, pulling the little blonde close, “why don’t you take Y/N & go play?”

Y/N looking to her mom, it had been off all morning, the way her father acted, he seemed upset & the way her mother was quick to pull her away from him, the general after they entered. The young Y/N looking to Odin who was next to them, her father standing solemnly with several of the golden guard at his back, they had never done that before. The little girl noting the binding chains as well as black cloak & hood but thinking no more of it as she focused back on Thor.

“No need in you sitting with me today sweetheart. Nothing exciting will happen,” the giantess forced out, gaze flicking to Aegir then back to Y/N who looked at her in question but the thought soon going to playing with Thor & later Loki when he woke made her nod in excitement.

“OK,” was all the little girl got before the blonde grabbed small hand to rush out of the room, two royal guard taking off after the two while Frigga handed Loki to the attendant that rushed out with the sleeping child.

The only time Y/N paused was the moment there was a shout that sounded like her father followed by the snarling accusations of a woman that sounded like her mother. Like all children she was quick to push it to the back of her mind as Thor pulled her down the golden corridors to hurry out to the yard at the center of the palace that served as their training grounds for play.

Binding shackles clinking through the yard where they played, making the children look up to see a man sporting a black hood over their head hurried towards the Bifrost as Skadi hurried out the opposite way, the little girl pondering after her mother.

Why didn’t she come to Y/N to speak her before leaving for the Well? The queen rushing out after Skadi but hurrying to the children in the yard, smiling at Y/N who was carrying Loki on her back, the small girl seeming to take to her duties earlier than expected of keeping the princes safe.

* * *

The ting of a shield echoed through the still air before the dull thud of it contacting flesh made the ring stop. The cry of a young boy bouncing around the training yard as the entire guard along with royal family froze in shock as the stout young girl maintained a guarded stance as she took several steps away from the blonde child who held his hand to the back of his head.

“Y/N just struck the crowned prince,” one of the golden guards began the prince bringing his hand forward to look at the blood that covered it.

“Ow Y/N! What was that for,” the young Thor whimpered as he met Y/E/C gaze that watched him close as he raised the large hammer gripping it nervously but not taking his eyes off the young girl.

“Just getting one up on you Odinson,” Y/N smiled happily a quiet chuckle echoed from the queen herself as a little black haired child hid in her robes between she and Odin himself.

“I don’t… I’ll hurt you…,” Thor whimpered, dropping the hammer to the ground with a thud and standing straight looking worriedly to his parents then Y/N.

“You have to… how do you expect to…,” Y/N began, locking gazes with sparkling blue eyes that looked at her in worry, tears beginning to well.

“Thor… it’s ok. Don’t….,” the young girl began, letting the sword fall to her side & dropping the shield but regretting it as the young god rushed at her, but shocked when he wrapped his arms around her neck to hold her tight.

The young gods had taken a different interest in one another over the past few months since they had turned 14. Y/N having been raised by Frigga herself since the age of 4 when her mother, the fate was called to other duties & father banished for treason against the throne. It was something that the queen herself was all to glad to over look since the little girl had taken to her sons when her mother would sit at council with Odin.

“Love you Y/N, I can’t hurt you,” the young boy/man sniffled slightly.

Thor burying his face into armor that was too big for Y/N’ slightly larger female frame, but at this age the young god still towered over the young fate that finally wrapped her arms around lithe frame. The young god quick to regain his composer before pulling away to look down into her smiling face.

“I know, but now is not the time,” Y/N began, pushing Thor to his ass to grab her weapons as the young Thor smirked at Y/N, calling Mjolnir to his hand & the two starting for each other once more.


	2. Fever Pitch

Battle, always a battle, an adventurer as Thor was so keen on telling Y/N, every time they tried to out ride each other across the Bifrost to the observatory where Heimdall waited to send them to the appointed battle field.

A heated battle between a rogue band of warriors had the group of young fighters galloping back across the Bifrost ahead of the captured men, the two at the head of the group trying to out ride the other as they spurred their mounts though the streets of Asgard & scattering the onlookers. The blonde looking back to the long-haired Y/N that pulled hard on leather reigns to yank the massive stallion to turn down another street & spurring him on.

Thor spurring his own faster, not wanting to be cut off because Y/N was just as mischievous as his little brother thanks to the teachings of his mother, though the fate hardly showed her own seidr it was there & powerful. A loud curse leaving sweat drenched lips the moment the tawny stallion jumped in front of Thor’ causing the animal to halt & spook, rearing on powerful hind legs before the young god spurred him after Y/N.

The young fate looking back to Thor who knew where she was headed & spurred his mount faster. The young god following the fate like a loyal companion as they continued into the stables, the servants scattering as the two didn’t stop the beasts until they reached the large open area in the center of the stables. Both young warriors pulling hard to stop the mounts that spun, snorting, hopping & jerking their heads.

“I win Odinson, which means….,” Y/N laughed out, jumping from the large draft to grab Thor’ mounts reigns to steady the massive golden horse that calmed the second Y/N cooed to it & the young god dismounted to take the reins, reaching for hers.

“I know, I tend to the horses, but to be fare you did cheat,” Thor admitted, cocking his head as she refused to hand the reigns over, holding leather lines tight to heavily armored chest while a massive hand wrapped around hers, smiles fading to look nervously at each other then the stone floor.

“I’ll take care of Njord,” Y/N admitted, not releasing the leather reigns, but holding tightly to the hand that didn’t seem about to let go.

“I will help, I made a promise dove,” he began, finally releasing slender hand so the two could lead the animals to their stalls & remove all tack.

“It want take long,” Y/N laughed, the two walking so close that they rubbed into each other’s muddy leathers.

Stable hands hurrying forward to open the stall doors since they knew the two preferred to tend their own mounts. The warriors doing what was needed, Y/N exiting to shut the stall door & turning to find Thor in front of her. Without a word he wrapped her hand in his & tugged the warrior towards the hay stores. Y/N following the god as he had done that day in battle, the door sliding shut with Y/N’ seidr as the blonde god tugged her into strong arms that pulled thick female frame flush to him.

“What are you doing Thor,” Y/N began, arms going around armored waist as a hot hand went to the nape of sweaty neck & the other going to dirt stained cheek to cherish it with a calloused thumb.

“I… I wanted to…,” Thor began but bowed down to press his lips to hers.

The young fates lips softer than he had ever dreamed, Y/N releasing his waist to wrap steady arms around muddy, sweat soaked neck on instinct, allowing the kiss to deepen & tongues to tangle. The loud banging of the rooms door being slung open making the two push away to glare at the doorway, a young Loki entered, quick to squeak out an apology before slamming it back shut to leave the two alone once more.

“Damn it Loki,” Thor breathed out, stepping close to Y/N once again to wrap strong arm around thick waist to pull flush, leaning down for another kiss.

“What are your intentions Odinson,” Y/N spoke on his lips, knowing that she asked because of her mother.

“To court you young fate, Aegirsdottir,” Thor smirked, leaning down to press lips together bruisingly as a small voice echoed through the door.

“Father is expecting us now…. Thought you should know,” a young Loki finished before hurrying off to the palace, more so Thor wouldn’t pummel him for interrupting once more.

“You are courting Sif, is that not what the Alfather wants,” Y/N began, recalling the discussion at the feast table between Thor & Odin, Frigga scolding the Alfather for telling the blonde who to court.

“Who says? After mother got a hold of father last night I’m pretty sure that it was decided I could court who I like & you Y/N Aegirsdottir are the woman I wish to pursue that courtship with,” Thor smirked, hinting to an ass chewing that the Alfather had received.

“You… my father is…. Sif is…,” Y/N stammered in shock, though it had been obvious for some time now that Y/N had gained the attention of the young god of thunder to the point Frigga herself had brought it up.

“Not you, I want you Y/N, not Sif,” Thor admitted, hand going to muddied cheek once more for calloused thumb to cherish along tense jaw in an effort to calm her worry.

“If you are sure, then I’m sure that my mother would approve,” Y/N smiled up into blue eyes as he stood straight making a point to take her hand in his, tugging her out to hurry down the aisle way, Y/N in tow & refusing to release muddy hand as they rushed to the palace.

Thor not bothering to let go as they both entered the throne where Odin & Frigga stood, awaiting information on the battle. Odin smirking when he seen how his oldest son clung tightly to the young fates hand but immediately let go. The two stopping at the bottom of the dais to kneel to the two before rising to muddied boots.

“You have settled on Y/N then,” the older god spoke up, Frigga clearing her throat at the way Odin stated the obvious.

“Can’t say that I am surprised,” Odin began, “you two have been tight as thieves since she came here, I believe that is only fair.”

“So,  we have your blessing,” Thor asked cautiously, Y/N stepping closer to the blonde no one missing how he reached back for her hand to hold it tightly behind him.

It was known through out the kingdom of Y/N father’ betrayal, the once great general having betrayed his Aesir brothers by scheming with none other than Laufey himself to take Asgard and turn it to barren land. Odin had hoped he could trust the Jotun that was Aegir, the frost giant hiding true from with unmatched seidr. The Jotun would have towered over everyone in court, the general had proved trust worthy for millennia, but that day they took him in the council meeting he showed true colors quite literally that day. The sins of the father left to be paid by the warrior daughter that he shared with the giantess & fate Skadi.

“Aye,” Odin began as he looked down at the two from his throne.

* * *

Heated passion, a… vexation that grips even the calmest of individuals that would, under ordinary circumstances act on what some would call raw primal instinct without thoughts to their actions. It felt like raw power as the fate’ bare back slammed into the soft grass of the midnight meadow, the sound of birds echoing around them as the heated weight of the god pinned her to the earth, velvet head of leaking cock probing at virgin hole.

“I love you dove,” the god whispered into heaving breast, trying to calm his own nerves as wet folds teased eager cock that twitched & made ample hips buck on instinct.

“I know, I love you as well Thor,” Y/N’ breath hitched as he finally looked up into Y/E/C eyes blown with lust as the blonde reached between them to take over stimulated cock to help guide into dripping wet entrance, both shaking with nervousness of the new sensations.

“I’ll be easy,” the god worried, watching Y/N’ face as he took time sinking into fitted cunt, tight hole stretching around well-endowed cock that twitched at the tautness.

Scrunching face up in pain that the burn and stretch caused to lay her head back to the soft grass to let out a breath of relief as he fully seated and stilled. A sweaty hot forehead falling between ample breast as they stilled, both not daring to move.

“Are you OK dove,” Thor called out quietly from heaving breast as the fate finally looking down to look into worried azure eyes that reflected the starlight perfectly.

“Just fine lover,” she breathed out.

Shaky hands moving to motion Thor up & lifting ample hips to help him settle to his knees. Hands finally relaxing to wrap around overheated neck to pull him to her for a feverish kiss as the god took time gliding in & out of tight cunt.

It was becoming easier despite the burn, but pleasure was winning out as it felt as though a coil was tightening in the two one that begged to be snapped as Y/N bucked against strong hips that met her thrust. Both releasing to take panting breaths, no longer able to speak words as the tension continued to build to let out incoherent grunts & moans of need.

Movements more erratic, needy, begging as cock glided in & out of slickened cunt that begged for release like the creature pinned under the young god. Bare ass pounding into the ground as Thor let out a loud snarl at the pleasure that coursed through them both, skies responding in kind with a loud rumble of thunder that vibrated through the air & earth, even the fates body into his own. Clenching cunt making it hard to keep pace now, Thor looking down at the creature that arched under him, filling thick thighs shake around his own & body going ridged before her release.

Y/N let out a loud keening cry that echoed through the air. The cry sending needy body moving uncontrollably to drag the golden-haired prince over the edge as hips stuttered & hot cum spilled into greedy womb. A sigh of relief leaving the young fate as she opened her arms for the god above her to fall into & panting over her shaking body. Hands stroking through Y/N’ disheveled hair as he praised her for the wonderful ending the two had acquired.

Shaking hands carding through loose blonde locks that threatened to tickle sweaty nose as she went lax under Thor. It was a wonderful feeling to be enveloped in the gods warmth, sloppy kisses being placed over sweaty neck to trail to lax jaw as his lips finally found hers. Tongue begging entrance & the fate all to happy to allow it to deepen the kiss hands moving to chiseled jaw to keep him in place.

“We should get back or they will send your brother to get us,” Y/N spoke quietly on Thor’ lips both breathing in the scent of each other.

“Aye, all though it may not hurt him to learn what a love of a woman looks like,” the god chuckled on soft lips stealing another kiss as limp cock slowly slid free, followed by the warm trickle of his seed.

“I wish to stay like this forever,” Y/N breathed, capturing his lips as strong arms snaked around thick waist to bring her up with him, the god placing the fate on his thighs & holding flush as ample hips bucked, begging for another round.

“As do I,” Thor smiled up at the fate that peered down, swearing he was becoming stiff once more & haven’t a clue how it was happening so soon.

“When I am king & you my queen, we will spend days wrapped in each other like this. That I can promise you,” Thor smiled up at the Y/E/C eyed beauty that smiled down at him warm arms snaking around sweat soaked neck, leaning down to peck his lips.

“Promises, promises, Odinson,” Y/N smirked parted lips before allowing another kiss of passion, rutting at stiffening cock that prodded gently at readied cunt.


	3. Sins of the Father

Feverish, that would be the word used to describe the otherworldly desire that the god of thunder & fate heard whispered around the palace. Millennia hadn’t seen them slow, a feverish passion taking over them when the arousal took over the powerful creatures they were, a connection ran deep & didn’t have a stopping point. It showed in love & anger, whether towards each other or the enemy. Even servants & the like calling it a fever heat that drove the two, especially in the bedroom.

They tried to be quiet, not so violent, gentler in their love making, but tonight was cause for celebration as tomorrow was Thor’ coronation as well as wedding & possibly would be without time to consummate, but as if that mattered. Letting out a nervous chuckle as the god held the fate on the railing of their balcony, well past the early morning meaning no one was around to watch crowned prince fuck his intended into oblivion.

Both panting hard for breath as Thor sucked a harsh bite onto tender breast, Y/N letting out a shuttering moan at the sensation of hard cock pounding in & out of twitching cunt mixing with the pain of the bite. Wrapping sweaty arms around the gods well filled out torso to hold tight, digging nails into toned muscle at the fill of the impending orgasm while thrust became more erratic & needier.

Hands threading into lose golden tresses as a large hot hand done the same to his intended & scorching arm wrapped around thick torso to keep Y/N pulled flush to rut one last time. This time Thor’ turn to jerk her from the edge as the coil snapped & both quivered in each other’s arms to gently rut out the high. The two lovers panting for breath as the god stumbled back into the room to fall back to the bed with Y/N falling over him.

Another nervous chuckle leaving parched throat that was raw from letting out loud moans of pleasure, sweaty hands reaching up to push golden locks out of a sweat drenched face to press sloppy kisses on moist lips. Releasing for them to pant into each other’s mouths, Y/N dropping sweaty forehead to the crook of clammy neck, scorching hands rubbing over thick curves that shivered with ecstasy.

“Tomorrow… you will be my queen…,” Thor panted, propping up on his elbows to look at the panting fate on his chest that slid down slightly, spent cock sliding free as Y/N propped on sweaty chest.

“Tomorrow I will be your wife,” Y/N smiled up at sparkling azure orbs that burned into Y/E/C orbs at the mention of being wed.

“Aye dove, you will be my wife as I will be your husband & king,” Thor smiled happily at the woman that laid bare on his chest.

“You know I care nothing for titles, so long as I have you,” Y/N blushed calloused fingers cherishing over sweat covered chest.

“As I you Y/N,” Thor hushed, leaning forward to beg for a kiss, the fate all too happy to oblige by leaning forward.

“We should rest before we have to get up in a few hours,” Y/N admitted sheepishly, tired head falling to his chest for Thor to place a kiss on disheveled hair.

“I thought that was what we were doing,” Thor laughed, the chuckle rumbling through his chest as he scooted back on the massive bed to return to where they began before the fever took them & ended up on the balcony.

“Actual rest Thor,” Y/N joked sleepily, arms snaking around toned waist as he finally settled into the pillows, Y/H/C head burying into strong chest that wasn’t hindered by her weight.

“You started it, I just finished it,” Thor prodded, jerking the thin sheet over the two as the fate snuggled closer, obvious she wasn’t about to leave the warmth, scorching hand trailing over relaxed spine that tingled under his fingertips.

The god letting out a chuckle as the fates natural seidr pulled at the lighting that resided in his own, filling head snuggle closer into his neck & place a sleepy kiss in the hollow of his neck. The fate enjoyed calling forth the god of thunders seidr with her own, it showed how close they truly where, how bonded.

“You enjoy that do you,” Thor spoke, voice being taken over by sleep as the sleepy creature on his chest nodded in agreement with the accusation.

“Then by all means, my queen, continue to do so,” Thor hushed as both settled to drift off to sleep before the servants would wake them to get up & ready for the upcoming day.

* * *

The sins of the father do indeed follow the child all their life, no matter the greatness of their mother & thus putting the child into the servitude of the house of Odin. Whether evident at the time or until such time arises that loyalty is to the crown & not that of an irrational lover that wages war with Jotunheim. Duty laid here to the throne of Asgard & not to the god banished to Midgard, regardless if the young fate wanted to hide herself in their chambers there was duty to up hold.

The coronation cut short the moment frost giants attacked, wedding plans flung to the wayside to return the favor to Laufey after the decision to mount an attack on the massive king of the frost giants by the soon to be crowned king of Asgard. A rash, thoughtless, ignorant decision that did more than condemn Thor but Y/N as well, the fate’s life once more at the clemency of the crown like all those centuries ago.

It was quiet in the relic hold, having insisted she accompany Loki, no matter what he was to do when they reached the hold, bound by duty to keep the prince safe as well as cling to the last bit of normal since the battle with the frost giants led to her betrothed’s banishment. Observing Loki carefully as he reached out to the casket of winters, hurrying forward to stop the now crowned prince, knowing what it would do to an Aesir but would never harm frost giant or half breed.

“Loki! Stop,” Y/N shouted to the raven-haired god, rushing forward as he took the cask in his hands,

The fate reaching to make him drop the relic, strong hand wrapping around lithe wrist as another laid on the cask to pull it from Loki’ hands. The two fading to blue, raised ridges running lithe body just like the smaller feminine one that gripped to his wrist. Loki jerking his gaze to Y/N in shock that she had never told or showed any indications of what she was.

“You're…,” Loki began staring into crimson gaze with his own.

“I’m a half breed, there was never any reason to….,” Y/N began as Loki carefully sat the cask down, the fate pulling away, both loosing what innocence was left at the discovery of what the two truly were.

“I had hoped…,” they both herd the old god from the entrance of the hold begin, making the fading blue creatures turn to look back at the ailing god that did not look happy about the recent discovery.

* * *

It was there, ever present, infidelity to the crown, it would always be there & it would always drag the fate into it one way or another. It seemed her own mother was seeing to the fact she continued to pay for her deceased fathers mistakes.

“You will be loyal to HIM,” Sif snapped at Y/N as they ventured down the dark corridor, Y/N looking worriedly to her comrade that had a look of disbelief on her face.

“I have to Sif, it's…. there is more to it…,” Y/N began before the woman cut her off.

“More to what!? Y/N….,” Sif began but watched anger & seidr in Y/N’ flare as they reached closer to the throne room where Loki waited.

“My father Sif! Damn it! My sorry excuse of a sire seen to it that I pay for HIS transgressions against the crown! I am bound by it Sif! I can’t just… I love Thor… I do, but my… I’m sorry,” Y/N admitted, quick to school features before turning away & hurrying into the throne room.

The fate knew that Lady Sif once fawned over Thor when she first came to Asgard but remembered the young warriors heartbreak when Y/N was chosen. Y/N knew it ate at Sif, the young fate wasn’t stupid knew she cared for Thor though the god never returned her affections’, but maybe he should have Y/N caught herself thinking as she pushed the heavy doors open to walk up to the dais, throne room dark, silent, Loki knew & needed his champion to confirm.

The leather clad Y/N was quick to hurry to the throne were Loki sat debating something, clad in golden battle armor & horned helmet. Emerald eyes watching the fate close as she approached the dais & motioned for her to come stand next to the golden seat. Y/N was shocked when Loki stood the instant she was next to him & noting the empty room once more.

“They are going to Midgard,” Loki began, looking at Y/N who eyed him close, filing the god probe at her mind, looking for deceit.

“I hide no deception your majesty, who do you speak of,” Y/N began locking gazes with the god.

“I know Y/N. The warriors 3 & Lady Sif. They have decided to bring Thor back from banishment, do you understand what this means,” Loki admitted quietly watching worry flicker in Y/E/C orbs.

Taking a deep breath, of course she knew what this meant, sedition, just like..

“Treason,” Y/N breathed out Loki looking at her worriedly, the fate prodding gently at his mind, knowing what had to be done was breaking both their souls as Y/N nodded in understand.

“Go stay with mother & keep a watch over Odin while I deal with this,” Loki admitted halfheartedly, quick to take Y/N’ hand to place a kiss on it before she hurried off to the kings chambers.


	4. Fidelity

Hand reaching, straining, voice going hoarse as the scream to take blood spattered hand rang through deaf ears while the words of the Alfather echoed in throbbing skull. Y/E/C orbs locking onto emerald ones filled with pain, rimmed with tears, hand outstretched, loosing grip of the one that burned hot in the other that was yelling for them to hold on. Straining, begging, pleading to not let go of the staff, lurching forward, slipping free to latch onto the hand that released & drug into nothingness.

It’s not the fall that gets you, it’s the sudden stop, a sudden stop that takes your breath, your memories, your life, & then whatever else the monsters that where waiting could rip out of you. Screaming, growling, yelling, spitting & begging. Torturous bastards that drove sharp daggers, mental & physical into already fragile psyche that hadn’t been damaged in the fall was now ripped to shreds.

Hearing screams to stop over her own of agony as dagger seared through to darkness Y/N herself had purposely forgotten, for it to be drug out for all to see a discovery of what she was. More screams to stop, not hers, the one she was bound by duty, by… fate to protect to pay for the sins of the father. Shrill screams to not give in to let her die to save himself to take the fates life for the god of mischief’s.

This time another scream, this one of agreement to what was tasked of the two by none other than Thanos while the fate screamed at Loki to shut up & not let them use her against him. It was screeching, pleading, stopped by a sharp stab to ample chest that made once sparkling Y/E/C eyes turn to starry blue orbs that widened in realization.

Falling to harsh dust covered floor to look up at the ghostly pale Ebony Maw then to Loki who was now released, glowing blue scepter forced into the disheveled gods hands. Words uttered to the raven-haired god, making him hurry around Ebony to help Y/N to shaky feet, the fate completely missing what was said as starry eyes locked onto Loki’ that shared the same odd light.

 _Do you hear me Y/N_ , came Loki’ worried voice in shattered psyche, cocking sweat soaked head at the god but shaking her head yes.

 _Good, this is how we communicate unless I speak to you directly, understood_ , Loki ordered, hearing the god curse that she was bound to him by duty.

 _Understood_ , Y/N admitted as she looked from Loki to the pale Ebony that smirked at the two, happy with a job well done as he hinted for the two to follow the Other to speak with Thanos himself.

* * *

It was now twisted, thoughts spiraling incoherently while constantly trapped in the gods thoughts she sat next to, twisted thoughts that made the fate question sanity & whose thoughts they were hearing. Sins of fathers long dead eating their very souls from the inside out.

Those steps, she would have known them anywhere, smirking at the remembrance of how they sounded when in a rush to pin the fate to the golden walls of their chambers. Bodies feverish with need & urgency as ample hips bucked out to rut at tented pants. A shiver going through clammy pale body at the thoughts of the last night spent together before his coronation, before… before all this.

Starry blue eyes snapping up to the glass to watch the blonde god approach, showing a sickly smirk as Thor stepped to the glass, not acknowledging Loki who sat next to her. No, no need to worry about Loki, this was her time to shine as they say. Troubled ocean blue eyes locking onto the battle armored warrior that got to slightly unsteady feet to saunter to the glass, stopping to cross arms over ample armored chest to fix him with the starry gaze that Thor immediately realized wasn’t his Y/N.

“Y/N what is all this,” Thor began, watching sick smirk spread wider as tongue licked out across fangs that he never noticed as begins as prominent before.

“What does it look like lover,” Y/N purred, skin pale, no longer sun kissed, noting that whatever this creature was no were resembled his once betrothed.

“You two have gone mad in your absence, that is what this looks like,” Thor continued, watching the fate closely, staring into starry eyes before looking back to Loki to note the same, back to Y/N who looked to be getting ready to speak.

“Well, you are right about one thing lover. We have gone quite mad, but I was wondering…,” Y/N continued to purr it was grating on the god outside of the cell, having noted her body temp was running cold as Loki’.

“How does it feel to know that I lied to you all these centuries?”

“Of what dove? You have never….”

“Oh! But I have,” Y/N smiled like an excited child, powder blue skin emerging to reveal a crimson eyed frost giantess that let out a laugh at the pain on his face at the realization of what she was.

“Don’t you like it? I thought it would be befitting that the great Thor, slayer of frost giants would be betrothed to a half breed. Stupid boy should have showed this to you centuries ago,” Y/N spoke, having a conversation to herself it seemed.

 _Enough toying pet, I think you have done nicely_ , Loki commented to Y/N who showed one last fangy smirk before turning Aesir & returning to sit with Loki.

Both looking at the god who looked at a loss for words, not sure what to say or do but stare at the god & fate that he thought he once knew.

“Oh dear, I believe you broken him,” Loki chuckled slightly over to Y/N who held Thor’ gaze tipping her head to Loki in acknowledgment.

“This… this doesn’t matter,” Thor finally found his voice but the look the two shot him said the conversation was over.

“I will sort this out…,” was all Thor stated before leaving the two alone in the cell to share thoughts with one another.

It should have crushed the fates heart for hurting Thor like she had, but it felt, odd, maybe it was because Y/N couldn’t think for herself, or the fact that Loki’ thoughts rattled in overwhelmed skull to create a chaos that took the two of them to keep from swallowing the other alive.

 _I want my thoughts back Loki_ , Y/N thought as she looked over to the raven-haired god who met her gaze.

 _So, do I pet, but looks like we must endure another round of questioning,_ Loki responded, stopping himself from reaching out lay a comforting hand on Y/N’ armored forearm the moment a redheaded woman stepped up to the glass, both starry eyed creatures looking at the woman carefully.

 _This one is yours_ , Y/N hinted, leaning back into the glass to watch the god get to his feet to saunter over to the glass to toy with the red head that stopped to survey the two.

“You two…,” she began.

“No, she is my champion & nothing for you to concern yourself with,” Loki spoke hotly to one they knew as Natasha thanks to the one called Clint, the god moving so that the assassins gaze fell on him & not Y/N.

“Way I hear it she’s Thor’ girl,” Natasha smirked, moving to look at Y/N with at knowing smirk.

“A mistake that I remedied,” Y/N spoke out coldly, not dropping the gaze she fixed on the mortal.

“Not from the way he is trying to negotiate your release,” Natasha began but Y/N cut her off quickly.

“A grave mistake I am sure of,” Y/N snapped, making it known that the subject was to be dropped, Loki moving protectively to where Natasha had no choice but to interact with him.

“So, tell me little spider,” Loki began getting the red heads attention, catching her off guard at the pet name, “what round of questioning do you have for us? I’m afraid my champion is out of responses, so you have to deal with me.”

A dark smile spreading across Loki’ face just like the one that began to grace Y/N’ tired features especially at the thoughts of what he was about to do to the one called black widow.


	5. Condemnation

It was fitting that the brood of a traitor takes up the mantle of the sire & disgraces the dame. Poor breeding really, pathetic, should be culled before allowed to take it’s very breath or not allowed to live past infancy. A frost giant, a disgrace in its own right, the Alfather had taken two into his home, driving the point home that he should have culled the two ‘runts’ the moment he laid eyes on them.

It was a mess he created & was going to remedy regardless of who it hurt. It was needed to assure the 9 realms where safe. Driving home the old adage that no matter breeding or raising a frost giant, full blood or otherwise, will always revert to it’s true savage nature & thus must be put in check.

Crystal clear Y/E/C orbs stared straight ahead at golden dais that towered over she & Loki, both prisoners held by more chains & guards than was necessary. Y/N venturing to look over to where Frigga stood knowing the place next to her was meant for Thor, but the fate couldn’t blame the god for not wanting to show his face, she was a disgrace after all. Attention finally turning to Odin who was now addressing her chains tingling as she locked gazes with the Alfather.

“I had hoped you would follow a better path than your father Y/N, hoped you would have taken more after your mother but it appears that Jotunn roots run deeper than that of Yggdrasil,” the old god began the fate catching movement out of her peripheral, Thor & the disapproving sneer of Loki at the accusations, both god & fate having made a pact that it would do no good for them to try to explain anything at this point.

“It does appear that way,” Y/N retorted without emotion hearing Thor’ quiet plea to be quiet.

“What have you to say for yourself, young fate, before I hand down your sentence,” Odin spoke.

“Well, honestly not much. I mean they were just mortals, they will replace the ones lost within a few hours at the rate they breed & I am so glad that I made you proud by following the ice in my veins I …,” Y/N got our before Odin snarled at her same as Loki.

“I should have turned you out the instant your father turned on ME! There is nothing good to come from a half breed such as you! Y/N Aegirsdottir! I should banish you to the waste of Jotunheim like your father & let your kin do what they will with you! I’m sure a female would be welcomed especially one capable of carrying offspring such as yourself,” the old god snarled viciously, chest aching as the harsh words sunk in, making heart turn colder, lifeless gaze shooting to Thor to look back to Odin.

“You should be glad that I am allowing you one last glimpse of Thor before I throw you into the dungeons where both of you belong,” Odin spat harshly this time the fate able to fill Thor’ heart break as hers finally froze solid, eyes hazing over, loosing their light an eerie sight for all who witnessed sending shivers down even Loki’ spine.

“Suppose I should then. You are so merciful Alfather. I mean where would Loki & I be if it wasn’t for your graciousness…,” Y/N continued, unable to stop the words that spewed forth even as Odin ordered the two hauled out.

Though Y/N wasn’t done, if they where to drag her to the dungeon she was going to have one last bought before stuffed in a box to be forgotten, a hard jerk to the binding shackles sent the guards on their asses.

Loki taking a pause to watch the fate with an amused smirk while guards scrambled to get Y/N under control & letting out an amused chuckle when she downed one of the guards. The raven-haired god even tripping one up as they swung at her with a spear.

The fate was all warrior, displaying prowess that well adapt body could muster bound in shackles & chains. Only stopping the moment, she ran out of guards & was face to face with Thor himself.

“That’s enough Y/N,” came Thor’ deep voice, a warning behind the hurt that was all to prominent as he stepped forward without fear, gripping nervously to Mjolnir, unflinching as he stopped inches from the smirking fate that shifted to peer up at him.

“Look at you, so noble, here to vanquish the frost giant all mighty Thor,” Y/N hushed out, a dark smirk making tortured eyes more prominent with the pain she felt.

“I love you Y/N, I could never hurt you,” the young voice of the warrior stated, making Y/N cock her head, watching as the god dropped the hammer like all those centuries ago on the training grounds.

“You might want to pick up the hammer brother,” Loki chuckled but too late as Y/N landed the god on his ass just like before.

“Just like a fool in love,” Y/N spat out the instant a spear slammed into the back of her knees to make them buckle & to the stone before the fate was jerked around violently, features colder now, mouth clamped shut while fixing Thor with a dead gaze as he got to his feet calling Mjolnir before stepping close to Y/N who wasn’t struggling & jerked to her feet.

“I want give up dove,” Thor breathed out so only Y/N would hear, features still cold as Y/E/C orbs met his.

“Then you truly are a fool,” she deadpanned before being drug away down the corridor with Loki.

* * *

A cruel joke to place her across from Loki so the two could stare at each other for eternity, cells barren, nothing to lay or sit on & devoid of other transgressors because of how quickly they were dispatched upon entering the cell. Eerie quiet echoing through now silent head to sort through the darkness that had been dredged up that the fate never realized existed. Cocking her head at the raven-haired god that sat against the wall like she, feigning sleep like she had been doing most the day.

“You’re staring again,” came the all to intimately familiar voice of Loki echoing through his cell to reach her keen ears.

“Appears so,” Y/N remarked, laying heavy head back to the glass wall, filling a gaze on her now & smirking in the god’s direction.

“Loki,” Y/N scolded not moving, “you have been in my head long enough for me to know what you are thinking.”

“Well, if that is the case, then maybe we would do better to communicate clairvoyantly than me, astral projecting as mother insist,” came the strong male voice of Thor, causing Y/N to start & curse.

The fate quick to strong feet to stare at the projection of Thor in the cell with her, Y/N stepping close to look him over. He was in Midgardian garb, taking a quick glance to Loki’ cell to reassure her that she finally hadn’t lost her mind.

“Hello brother. Finally decided to visit us after almost a year, how… nice,” Loki sneered over to the god that rolled his eyes at his brother but stayed focused on Y/N.

“What happened? Your mortal dump you,” Y/N chuckled bringing up the fact she remembered the mortal Jane that had helped Thor when on Midgard.

“You sound just like him,” Thor huffed out hurt hinting to Loki as he looked Y/N over, attempting to send letters only for them to appear back where ever he was at the time.

Y/N looked at the projection, lips sealing shut, obvious she was trying to forget what they meant to each other, deciding what harsh thing to say that would force him to leave.

“The two of us…. do your mortals know what that means,” Y/N was quick to change the direction of her berating on the god, Thor noticed but kept rambling thoughts to himself as she hinted to the strand of her hair that was braided with his, but chose to ignore it.

“I know this,” Thor hinted to the woman before him, pale, covered in light blue tunic & loose-fitting pants as well as barefooted, “this isn’t you dove, talk to me… I want to know what possessed you, Loki, to do what you did on Midgard.”

“I am no dove,” Y/N breathed out quietly taking a deep breath before taking a seat back in her corner the projection following to kneel in front of her to hold her gaze if she would.

“You are my dove Y/N, I have found no other. You know I would never betray your loyalty,” Thor breathed out, Y/E/C eyes meeting azure ones that sparkled with concern.

“You say that now, but how can you claim yourself loyal to ME when you refused to stand up for us when we were sentenced, almighty Thor,” Y/N spoke eerily calm maintaining the gaze as hurt flashed in his eyes before calming it, looking to the floor to gather his feelings.

“I did, for both of you, so did mother,” Thor admitted quietly, finally looking up to meet Y/N’ questioning gaze to still a glance back to Loki then to Y/N.

“But it was stated that if either of us opposed or interfered in any way you two would be put to death,” Thor admitted, this time Y/N was the one to look away towards the steps that led out of the dungeon.

“Then maybe you should have. That way we would at least be out of our misery,” Y/N huffed out before looking back to Thor who frowned at her admittance.

“You don’t mean that dove. You’re just trying to hurt me, so I will leave. Even now you are still trying to protect me, are you not little guardian,” Thor smiled at the pet name he had taken to calling Y/N once he learned her true purpose when they were children.

“Shouldn’t you be returning to your heroes,” Y/N spoke emotionless, laying her head back to the wall & shutting her eyes.

Thor took the second to look around the cell, Y/N had to be going insane without noting to keep her mind occupied, Frigga had spoken of bringing the two books to keep busy. The guards telling him that Y/N reenacted battle in order to stay in practice, apparently even learning from & teaching Loki as well. The thought of his brother being the only one to interact with Y/N made him jealous, yes, something else had to occupy her time, mother was right, the two need something to keep minds sharp.

“Well, Odinson, are you going to answer me or not,” Y/N snipped, the god nothing she was losing her well-mannered accent in favor of that of Midgard.

“We are having what they call down time at the moment, so I am in no rush to return,” the apparition stated as it took a seat in front of Y/N who finally looked back to it.

“Thor… best you forget about a traitorous bastard half breed like me & find you another to chase after, what about…,” Y/N smirked at the hurt in his eyes but jolted as anger she hadn’t seen in centuries spewed forth.

“I DO NOT WANT JANE! I WANT YOU & ONLY YOU Y/N,” Thor snarled, the violent outburst echoing through the dungeons, the entire place growing quiet as Y/N held gazes with the god that fumed before her.

“You’ve been staying with the mortals to long Odinson,” Y/N spoke quietly, everything returning as it was for the moment.

“I have & it has made me realize how precious you are to me,” he silently admitted only for Y/N to chuckle at the admittance but stopping as she realized just how serious he was.

“I was pissed that you sided with Loki, you followed him blindly, but I realized, you didn’t have a choice. I never how bound to the throne you where till that day on the Bifrost & I’m sorry I didn’t try to fight for you sooner. It was cruel of our parents to allow you to be recompense for your fathers betrayal, it does no good to punish the child for the slights of the father,” Thor admitted, a flicker of the Y/N he remembered surfaced for a moment, it was a moment the god would cling to till he saw her next if need be.

“Oh, how thoughtful of a god such as yourself to think of someone other than themselves. Touching really,” Y/N’ words cutting through him like a dull knife sawing into already gaping wound that refused to heal.

“Your words cannot wound me anymore than your imprisonment has, but if it makes you fill better then by all means, fling all your bottled rage at me dove, because I refuse to leave you alone in this Hel any longer. I will visit you every day whether you speak with me or not,” Thor admitted with a knowing smirk as Y/N rolled her eyes, laying head back to the wall & closing her eyes.

“Fine, enjoy yourself Odinson,” Y/N sneered as she feigned sleep while Loki chuckled from his cell.


	6. Failed Redemption

Devotion, it is love, loyalty, enthusiasm for a person, a god, a fate coupled with the stubbornness to not give up on the one that holds warm beating heart in powder blue hands that belong to the lover that has frozen her own. There was no hope of getting what was once to be had back, no matter how any of them pleaded, reasoned, or warred with themselves, wanting so desperately to explain what happened but knowing it would serve no one any good at this point.

It had been seen to that books were brought, furniture, clothes, whatever possible to make sure that the two didn’t have the opportunity to slip further into the dark recesses of troubled minds. Subconscious that frolicked with death, torture, complete evil every time, tired eyes closed in a vane attempt to rest.

“I see that you have been getting the gifts mother & I send,” Thor began as Y/N turned from the book in pale hands, stretched out on the chase lounge & thankfully in the nicer wardrobe that Frigga had made for Y/N.

“I have. Your early by the way, thought you weren’t due to arrive for a few more months,” the warrior began.

The pale fate putting bare feet over the edge of the lounge looking over the gods change from the usual Midgardian garb to that of Asgard. Lips wanting to turn up in an excited smile that he had come to see her but forced it down, Thor needed to get the hint to move on, she was lost yet he kept coming back.

“Something came up. The Aether was found,” Thor began coming to stand with Y/N who looked over his hair & clothes closer, the god wasn’t acting excited at getting to speak with her as usual, cocking loose longer, Y/H/C/ head at him as if she could read him, having heard rumors of he & Jane as of late.

“Your mortal is it…,” Y/N began, knowing how to get him fuming in no time & hearing a snicker from Loki as she smirked at Thor.

“She is not MY mortal Y/N, how many times do I have to tell you that you are the only one for me,” Thor snapped, obvious he was trying to keep anger in check but it wasn’t working as he bared beautifully white teeth & scowled over at Loki leaned against the barrier closest her cell with a vicious grin on almost matching pale face.

“Shut up Loki,” Thor snarled at his brother blue eyes hardening as both gods didn’t seem to be backing down, Y/N filling the charge in the air, “this is your fault!”

“Oh, come now dear brother, your precious fate did quite a bit of damage herself did you not pet,” Loki laughed looking to Y/N who turned her head, trying to hide the impish grin that was threatening to spread over insipid features

Y/N didn’t have to look at the god to know the worried gaze she was fixed with, one of pleading & begging to tell him what happened. Y/E/C orbs meeting troubled blue gaze that told Thor it wouldn’t be happening today but still worth a try.

“Tell me dove. Please tell me what happened on Midgard, it can’t hurt,” Thor began watching her close as bare feet strode the marble floor, quick glance to Loki then the fresh batch of prisoners that mulled around in their own cells before finally turning back to Thor who was closer than expected.

“But what good will it do Odinson? No one will listen to what we have to say, it never mattered. I’m just the daughter of a traitorous, murderous frost giant that followed in her father’s boots am I not? We were both naïve for believing that it would be simple for us, I, the appointed sentinel of the royalty of Asgard for recompense,” Y/N tried to speak calmly but failing when anger escaped in a hateful snarl that Thor didn’t recoil from watching the fate worriedly, noting confinement was getting to her.

“Do you think so little of my love that you think I would believe that the Y/N that attacked Midgard is the same that I was betrothed to? I saw the look of your eyes sweetheart, that wasn’t you, that wasn’t MY Y/N, my betrothed, MY dove…,” Thor began to rant till wrath consumed the fate, golden blue seidr erupting from pale hands to flare up covered arms, even noting Loki out of the corner of his eye take a step back.

“I AM NOT YOUR DOVE,” the fate snarled, glaring at Thor.

Y/E/C eyes going wild with seidr that burned in curvaceous body, wanting out but there was no such outlet. Nothing to take it out on, nothing to wound but herself, something in all truth Y/N had honestly thought of recently, had it not been for Loki seeing the signs & talking the fate out of it every time. The smiling Thor pissing her off more, trying to calm herself as the apparition turned as if there was someone speaking or entering into the room he occupied.

“You should go,” Y/N spoke quietly, turning from Thor to go back to the lounge to pick up where she left off filling him eventually leave.

“You were very harsh pet, more so than usual, are you…,” Loki spoke over to Y/N trying to get distracted mind to register he was speaking to her.

“I’m fine Loki,” Y/N spoke not looking away, turning the page focusing on the book, thankful that for one he didn’t badger her to death & leaving her to her own thoughts.

Jane was here, the Aether, the Aether? It was hidden away on Midgard wasn’t it? Was that mortal stupid enough to have stumbled upon it & how? The convergence was close, even they felt it, knew Frigga did, having spoken to Y/N just the other day, even bring up Jane to the queen curious to her input but not wanting to sound like a whiny little girl begging attention from an old lover. Quiet moment shattered by the yelling in the cell directly next to her getting their attention to watch the cell filled with black smoke.

Chaos filling the dungeon as both looked on at the scene that unfolded before them, the first Kursed that either had seen but knew what it was as it began to free itself, then the others in the dungeon for distraction. Though it was quick to back away from Loki, turning to look at the fate who cocked Y/H/C head at it to stand unflinching at her barrier, the thing meeting Y/E/C gaze for a moment then looking away to the stairs.

“What’s the matter? We make you nervous,” Y/N hushed to it as it took one last look at the two before starting to the stairs.

“You may want to take the ones to the left,” Loki spoke after the creature that stopped, seeming to take it into account before doing as Loki instructed.

Both prisoners watching the others running back & forth, the guards trying to round up who they could as the two casually went back to their books, no conversating over the chaos, best to wait it out.

* * *

It was quiet, eerie silence between the two after they had been informed of Frigga’ death, well after both had a violent outburst, Y/N going to a corner while Loki went to the back of his cell to sit in silence as well. The fate finding interest in the flesh around short nails, picking at it, biting, bringing blood at times, not bothering to heal it as thoughts began to go dark at the sight of bright red pricking at the picked skin. How easy, how easy to take that final step, that was means, means to….

“That’s enough Y/N,” came a dry lifeless voice form across the aisle, knowing Loki had seen a tic to have spoken & looking to realize she rubbed along forearms as if to find a place to start.

“Afraid I would leave you in this Hel alone aegis,” Y/N spoke, not looking away from pale forearms until movement next to Loki’ cell caught her gaze, looking up to find Thor standing next to it, movements telling Y/N that this was more than just a consolation for the death of Frigga.

* * *

Svartalfheim

 _Can you guarantee me death like I know you plan,_ Y/N spoke to Loki as she stood back with Jane protectively though they both loathed each other.

Loki & Thor plotted to get the Aether free of Jane, the weak woman that the fate stood with, looking the mortals weak state over, she would treat Thor well. If the frail mortal survived this feeling Loki tickle at her mind to draw attention away as the scene played out in the gods head.

 _Of course, but this is your chance to escape with Thor, he will be wanted as well_ , Loki commented worriedly as he spoke with Thor on other matters.

 _He has her if this works, just do as I ask for once_ , Y/N huffed out the god chuckling in heavy head at her impatience.

 _Anything for you pet, though I must warn you it will be painful,_ he chuckled darkly before pushing Thor from the cliff, looked like it was time to act as the god tumbled from the ledge.


	7. Jilt, Mercy, Forgiveness

Jilt, a hasty emotion that can make one suddenly reject or abandon something or in this case someone at the discovery of utter betrayal, in this case such as faking ones death. Though when accompanied by mercy, mercy that is the ability for one to show compassion or forgiveness to once betrothed that is well within the gods ability to punish or harm, though he never stopped loving her. Thor forgave Y/N, though he wondered at times it felt that he was to readily able to do so at a moment’s notice, even impairing the love that he tried to force for Jane, but the god could never replace the love he still held for HIS fate with that of a mortal.

To be honest, fake dying hurt, it really did, but the pain didn’t in no way make it worth the effort, the second Thor left with Jane Y/N swore her soul bled, especially at the begging and pleading the god rambled into her ear as he held lifeless body tightly to him. Thor even snarling at Jane to stay back as he cradled Y/N close, carrying the lifeless fate to lay next to the body of Loki. Lying in soul crushing agony, screaming for the spell to be over to go hide, hoping the use of said spell would have given time for troubled mind to clear & accept the fact there was no going back to HER Thor after this.

Sitting up in the waste of the dark elves homeward, guts twisted painfully tight, Y/E/C orbs falling on Loki who had been watching her close, wondering if Y/N was about to break & leave him to do what he had planned alone. Watching the god get to his feet to help her up quickly & not expecting the fate to fall into his arms with black dust covered arms wrapping around lithe torso. In shock Loki finally returned the sentiment, dirty hand smoothing down disheveled hair & allowing the fate her second of insecurity, fists wrapping tightly in leather long coat. 

* * *

Both returning to Asgard as einherjar when Y/N calmed enough to follow through with the plan Loki had outlined, the god asking kindly of the fate to accompany Odin to Midgard to assure he was safe. Y/N disguised as his private aid, that stood close to the aging gods side, giving Strange a run for his money when he came to them in the retirement home.

The sorcerer explaining, he had another place that he believed the older king would enjoy especially since he was regaining coherence, which had a lot to do with Y/N who slowly began to unwind the spell that Loki thought was fool proof, agreeing to accompany the old man to Norway.

“Sorry for condemning you Y/N,” the old king admitted to the fate both walking through the field, he had been saying that the past few days leading her to believe that he was possibly…

“I told you yesterday your majesty,” Y/N began before he cut her off.

“Odin, little fate, call me Odin,” he smiled, reaching to take sun kissed hand to lay in the crook of his elbow as they continued to the rock that he loved to sit on & look across the sea to reminisce on the old days.

“Odin, then,” Y/N smiled, enjoying having him coherent & able to hold a conversation.

“I hope you are ready for company,” the old man began as they took a seat, Y/N felling the energy coursing through the air knowing that this was what she had sensed for a long time coming staying close to Odin, both turning to look behind them to watch Loki flop on his belly & Thor laughing at least until recognizing Y/N & his father.

It was tense, the brawny god starting for them, the fate becoming nervous for the first time in a long time as she helped the old king get seated as his sons came forward, Y/N sure to step away from Thor because of the betrayal in his eyes & wasn’t wanting to suffer his wrath. Knowing they needed time with Odin because he didn’t have much longer a secret that she had purposefully kept from Loki.

“Y/N! Why didn’t you tell me that you two where moved,” Loki berated the fate who stepped away from Odin glaring hard at the god of mischief who was quick to calm himself, remembering her temper.

“Mind your tongue Loki,” Y/N snarled under her breath, eyeing Thor closely as it seemed he wasn’t about to let her back away as he pushed around Loki to look her over, noting skin was no longer pale, sun kissed & looking like the maiden he had fallen for all those centuries ago.

“Dove, you….,” Thor began, reaching to take a hand, warm, soft hand that sat lightly in his calloused hand relishing in the feel before Y/N slowly took it away.

“Don’t be so surprised… I’m not her anymore,” Y/N murmured as the two locked gazes before pulling away to allow them to all speak to one another, but the gods sight barely left the thick framed fate that stood close to Odin.

* * *

The appearance of Hela just moments after Odin turned to golden ash had the god pulling Y/N close to him making sure to keep the fate safely between he & Loki. Y/N herself dropping her illusion to be clothed in black battle armor the god remembered from when they used to ride into battle. Odd that a memory such as that was making him forget about the impending doom that was now materializing in front of them as the goddess of death.

Nothing going as planned, screaming at Loki along with Thor to not call for the Bifrost all too late as they were sucked into the white light, a bruising grip around the gauntlet that still carried Thor’ seal. The god quick to pull Y/N in front of him & holding tight as they traveled the wave of light strong arms wrapping around thick middle as a dagger was flung at them. The two looking down in time to watch Loki retaliate only for the younger god to be pushed out of the Bifrost & Hela coming straight for them.

“I’ve got you dove,” Y/N heard whispered in her ear as they were pushed out of the Bifrost & into nothing.

Shocked that they both bounced on a hard surface seconds later that made both lose breath, the fate rolling out of the gods arms to get to shaky feet to survey the junk heap they had landed in. The fate quick to stagger out of reach of the god that got to his own shaky legs, he was reaching for Y/N even after all the Hel she was sure to put him through.

Why did the god cling to her so blindly, hadn’t she hurt him enough with all the Hel her tortured soul had inflicted on him? Shattered heart crushing to dust as the god reached for her blindly once more, to protect her & watching features falter as he realized Y/N truly cringed from him.

“Y/N, please, don’t fear me, stop fighting US to protect me,” Thor bellowed, impatience & anger getting the best of the god that was trying to cling onto the last bit of familiarity.

“NO! Why want you let me go,” Y/N snarled out as the two stood off, fingers twitching to run around the nape of strong neck to pull his lips to hers.

“Because I love you,” the god roared before they were distracted by the landing craft, Thor hurrying to protect Y/N who called her swords in preparation for the fight.

“You still have your seidr,” Thor began getting her attention as the doors to the craft opened but the fate looked at him in puzzlement of the statement.

“Of course I do… Thor…,” Y/N began anxiously watching the gods face over taken by a smile at the realization his name passed her lips, “I can’t leave you. You are…”

“I am your king & I command you to go find Loki. If we are here chances are he is to! Go,” Thor barked out the order in a manner the fate wasn’t allowed to ignore, a quick nod left the god alone in the group of mismatched creatures that were laughing as they came closer.

* * *

Cocking her head at how she found the god of mischief, standing at what appeared to be an extravagant bar reaching for a drink that was placed in front of him, in blue leathers & looking well considering how she & Thor had been tossed out of the Bifrost. Having conjured an elaborate gown to make herself fit in & hated it but it was a necessary evil. Sidling next to the raven-haired god to run a smooth hand around taught side & under the cape as if a whore looking for attention. Looking up into emerald orbs that quickly widened in shock that Y/N was standing next to him, leather clad arm falling around satin covered shoulders to pull her close protectively.

“Where did you come from pet,” Loki hushed, taking the drink in free hand to pull her away with him to a quiet corner.

“Out there in the waste, Thor & I both….,” Y/N began but he cut her off.

“How long have you been here,” Loki asked, looking around as if keeping an eye out for someone.

“An hour at the most? How long have you been…”

“An hour? I was pushed out weeks ago & you just arrived,” Loki sputtered, spotting someone & tugging the fate with him to take a seat on a shiny couch.

“I need you to listen to me close. Not a word,” Loki began.

“Not a word, Loki this….,” Y/N began, growing irritated with the god that continued to hold her close.

“As your ruler, not a word,” he bit out quickly, the fate cocking lose curled Y/H/C head at Loki pursing pale lips tightly together glaring at the god.

“No, you don’t get to pull that on me, I answer to one king & I am already following HIS order to come find you, so we can stop Ragnarök,” Y/N hushed/yelled, but it seemed Loki was prepared for what she had to say.

“Then as the rightful crowned prince & your charge I order you to hush & follow my lead,” Loki snapped back, obvious he hated to command Y/N like a servant but hadn’t a choice as the room began to become crowded, emerald gaze falling on a man in a long robe that mead her think of Hugh Hefner.

It seemed seconds later keen hearing picked up on the voice of Thor, quick to turn to look at the god sitting in a chair rigidly with the one explained as the Grandmaster looking him over like a prized fighter. The fate pinching Loki hard to get his attention, to which was quick to excuse himself with Y/N in tow.


	8. Unsureness

All confidence gone, unsure of what the future had to offer let alone what the god that once loved a troubled fate would do now that it appeared she abandoned him when he needed her most, defying a direct command to shattered crown that didn’t appear to have a foot hold in the galaxy any longer. Deep down the hope still shined, though very dim this wasn’t THEIR end, but it felt more & more like it may be.

It was oddly quiet on her trip down the brightly lit red & white corridor. Wishing the Grandmaster wouldn’t have gone all retro as the Midgardians called it & picked more calming colors but then again this was a fighters chamber that she was going to. The fate still cursing herself for how harshly she spoke to Thor when down at the bar that served as the staging area for fighters, this time sure she had broken his heart, a harsh berating from her sharp tongue that, had he picked Sif or Jane over a useless half breed this would have never happened & hated him for choosing her.

It was mean, cruel words she tried to take back, but Thor had been forced away to fight, making the fate sick, almost throwing up then & there because she didn’t mean it. Y/N filling her heart thaw & begin to beat, picking up the pace as god that she STILL loved stood ahead of her in the room she had bribed several guards to get to.

The gaze he fixed her with when catching the hurried movements made him stand tall, bare torso glistening with sweat & light lingering bruises that would be healing in no time. Hurt filling azure orbs as they narrowed at the fate that approached, not sure how he felt at the moment.

It ate at him, knowing Y/N didn’t mean it, whatever Hel she had went through with Loki at the battle of New York had warped her, not to mention the confinement on Asgard mingled with the fact she was payment for another’s wrongs. Though it didn’t make the words the fate had voiced last sting any less, considering it seemed fitting Thor lose the rest of what he once loved to the ravages of war & the like.

“Now you come to speak with me,” Thor bit out at Y/N taking in a ragged breath as if there was still some soreness from the match with the Hulk.

“I guess now is as good as a time as any, you didn’t leave me to rot in my cell like it would have been easy to do,” Y/N admitted, meeting azure gaze from the doorway, the god quick to note the pants suit was his colors, but it only made the god chuckle hatefully.

“It takes a creature like the Hulk ruining me to make you come to me for once, how, noble of you Y/N,” Thor bit out, Y/N cocking Y/H/C head at him before looking to her boots, cursing her love for the god in front of her that died in once frozen heart before looking up into troubled sapphire eyes, Thor having come as close as he dared.

“You faked your death, cared for my father at the urging & scheming of my brother. Which leads me to question what else you hid from me Y/N? What are you not telling me? Where you trapped in the dungeon so long you became like Loki or is it Aegir’ blood that courses thought your veins like my father told me,” Thor spoke quietly, damn words could cut like a dull dagger through an already shattered soul, swallowing thickly the fate stepping into the room & stopping just beyond the barrier so they were toe to toe.

“A lot Thor, there is… a lot. If we get out of here I will show you it all,” Y/N admitted with hurt.

Thor heard true hurt in Y/N’ voice as they didn’t break the gaze, Thor noticing once more she didn’t call him Odinson like in the dungeons. Studying sun kissed face over, watching the fate brace for hateful words she knew brewed & begged to be spewed forth to tear into her, but it never came.

“We will leave this place, stop Ragnarök & you will show me what you have kept from me all this time,” Thor seemed to command of the fate that nodded in agreement.

Y/N turning to leave with nothing more to say but a strong hand caught leather clad wrist to jerk her back to him, scorching hand going to the nape of her neck to pull her lips to his in a bruising kiss that ample body went ridged to hands pressing against scorching chest as lips parted to allow his tongue to taste of what he lost all those years ago & swearing it tasted even sweeter.

“I know forgiveness isn’t that simple,” Y/N spoke stepping over the threshold, obviously at war with herself keeping a cold exterior though curvaceous body burned with turmoil that he still cared that much for her.

“I know, but it’s a start,” he admitted without emotion, Y/N turning to hurry back to Loki before it was discovered where she had snuck off to.

* * *

It took the fate time to regain confidence to make herself walk into the gods quarters after they had set for Midgard, stepping in to find him looking out the window but knowing her seen her in the reflection, clothed in her gold & black battle armor accented with burgundy clothe she hadn’t donned in a long time, the god thinking how it looked beautiful on ample curves.

“May I have a word Alfather,” Y/N spoke cordially, not entering the room till prompted, the king motioning her to come stand by him, standing before the window with arms folded across armored chest.

“What would you like to talk about Y/N,” Thor spoke pleasantly, cutting through the fate like a dull blade once more, it felt over.

“The promise back on Sakaar to show you what I have kept from you. What truly led to the chaos on Midgard,” Y/N began as he turned, the fate wanting to break down like a child at the sight of the eye patch making her chest ache but made herself remember she was a half breed & it done no good to dwell on what once was.

“It’s not necessary, I see no reason for you to have to relive it all for the sake of appeasing me,” Thor spoke calmly watching Y/N turn cold once again, cursing himself for being the cause of it moving to keep her from stepping away as she swallowed thickly.

“It… it is necessary, I… I treated you like shit Thor! I repaid your kindness & love with harsh bitter words in an effort to drive you into another’s arms so you wouldn’t have to watch the fate you once loved turn into a shell of hatred & unforgiving words,” Y/N spoke trying to keep calm as Thor smiled at the use of Midgardian slang that was obvious the fate had picked up while on Midgard.

“Maybe so, but you had your reason for what you did. Consider your debt as being paid to the throne of Asgard. You’re free Y/N Aegirsdottir, therefore you have no reason to follow myself or Loki so blindly,” the king spoke, this time no mistaking the tears that pricked at Y/E/C eyes, the fate biting her tongue at words she wanted to speak possibly plead.

“Then…. may I attempt to make amends for the harsh words spoken between us?”

“There is no need dove, your….,” Thor began, scorching hand finally allowed to do what it wanted, reaching out to caress over soft cheek that begged for more as he pulled away, the fate cutting him off severely.

“Yes, there is! Please Thor, let me do this, if not for you then at least myself? I have to make this right,” Y/N commanded stepping closer, allowing her own hand to reach up to lay on the back of the gods neck, drinking in the small smile that tugged at the corners of his lips, obvious he was trying to keep his own composure.

“As you wish dove,” Thor lamented quietly reaching out for her freehand curious if she would allow him to take the shaking hand she attempted to hold steady at her side.

Slowly smooth hand snaked into the calloused one he offered, azure orbs sparkling as they searched her face over for true emotions, freehand going out to the nape of clammy neck to lace into Y/H/C locks to fill a small braid there that prompted the fate to reach to it & drag it forward. Y/N finally giving a small smile to the god as he realized what she had done.

“How long,” Thor admitted taking the thin braid between his fingers noting that it was Y/N’ hair braided in with a loc of his own as well as a burgundy piece of cloth.

“Um, since Frigga put it there, before we were sentenced. I had… I couldn’t take it out, no matter what lie I told myself,” Y/N admitted the god cherishing over the braid.

“Sorry I lost yours dove,” he breathed continuing to cherish the braid as if it was his saving grace tired soul ached for, finally meeting Y/E/C gaze, leaning in closer to speak on her lips.

“It’s ok, it gives us time to start over then,” she murmured, ready to tell him more before they were pressed together in a bruising kiss of tongue & teeth that left the two panting for breath, laying foreheads together to share a sheepish smile.

“Then we will try,” Thor breathed before the clearing of a throat got their attention, Y/N falling into him as they both looked to the door way to meet the scrutinizing gaze of Brunhild.

“You call that a kiss? Come-on now… do I need to teach you, because….,” she began with a smirk hinting to Y/N who laughed at the forwardness of the Valkyrie.

“No one is stealing my girl, let alone a Valkyrie,” Thor laughed, Y/N pushing back to realize that something was off.

“What is it,” Y/N asked, making the warrior frown for a moment.

“We don’t know, we picked up a ship but… it’s not… your needed on the bridge,” Brunhild admitted, hinting to them.

“Go tell Loki to meet us there, we’re are on our way,” Thor began, taking a smooth warm hand in his own to tug Y/N out with him past the Valkyrie & down the corridor.

“If you….,” she shouted after Thor & Y/N.

“I’m not! Quit trying to steal her,” the god hollered back pulling Y/N in front of him as they disappeared around the corner.


	9. Misery

**Infinity War Beginning**

Misery, the best of all words to bluntly describe what a truly tortured soul feels when it sets in that it had all been a vain attempt to hold to a dead, dying, uses less, thing disguised as love. It made one sick to think of it, love, sentiment, spit it out like poison because that is what it was. It was being broken all over again at the hands of Thanos’ black order since the fall from the Bifrost, since the mad titan found a use for the god & fate that feel into his clutches, but of course that was after he twisted their souls to serve him & leave wounds never meant to heal.

 _Please tell me your conscious Y/N. Y/N! WAKE UP!_ Loki shouted in shattered consciousness, having been slammed into the side of the ship by Proxima Midnight, cursing the ugly bitch with every ragged breath as she was flung like a rag doll from Thor’ side the instant they boarded with Thanos.

Head still spinning with images of the pale face Proxima torturing Y/N in front of Loki in ways more intimate than she thought possible when Y/N & Loki fell from the Bifrost those few years ago. Swearing to still feel the pain of memories of her& Thor were torn from splitting skull to be twisted into hatred & fear of the god she was once betrothed to. A harsh breath making the fate sputter but keeping it to herself spotting Thor was wrapped in metal of the ship on his knees next to Thanos while Loki presented the cube to the titan.

 _Loki, you shit head_ , Y/N cursed, barely rolling in the debris to keep from getting anyone’s attention, the sounds of someone not far barley breathing.

 _You need to help Heimdall on my que, we need to call the Bifrost,_ Loki hurriedly spoke in throbbing head obvious whatever was getting ready to happen was to happen fast.

“We have a Hulk,” Loki yelled as the shriek to move now echoed through aching skull.

The fate scrambling like a mad woman to reach the struggling gate keeper, bloodied hands grasping firmly around his battered hands to help raise the sword, sharing what burned out seidr was left to help call the Bifrost, sending the Hulk to Midgard. A sharp hit in the side of already shattered ribs had Y/N yelping out in pain, slung not far from Thor, breath ragged & wheezing as Y/E/C orbs locked gazes with the man she thought to have been getting a second chance with.

Harsh grab to the nape of bloodied neck jerking the fate’ feet off the ground, weak hands grabbing at the hand wrapped around it. Proxima should have known, flinging Y/N to the base of the steps at Thanos feet this time. The shattered shell of a fate choking & sputtering blood all over the titans boots, the purple son of a bitch laughing as she struggled to lift shattered body off of the debris, finally looking to Thor.

 _For what it’s worth, I’m sorry,_ shattered thoughts reached out to the god, observing his one blue eye widen as he realized Y/N was speaking to him form her mind, the fate mouthing “forgive me.”

“Look what want die,” Proxima laughed out toeing Y/N onto ruined back, looking upside down at Thor who struggled to get to her, breath wheezing in shattered ribs.

“Well if it isn’t Loki’ little pet, you failed me as well,” Thanos began, reaching down to jerk Y/N up by shattered armor, the titan holding kicking feet off of the ground with a purple hand.

“You were the hardest to break, but you are to be punished the same, it is only fair,” he laughed gauntleted hand moving to take hold of blood caked throat, blood rushing through her ears but able to hear Thor’ muffled yells perfectly along with…

 _This isn’t your time pet,_ Loki spoke to her once more, eyeing the god as he came forward, pledging loyalty, the titan dropping Y/N gasping for air, looking upside down at Thor once more, trying to find the will to move, knowing Loki was about to be stupid but she couldn’t.

Only able to shed tears when a body dropped next to her, light radiating around them as Thor gave someone, Thanos, a murderous look while the fates hand touching cold life next to her. This was it, beginning to shiver when the light was gone, & Thor was freed. The god crawling to her & the body she still hadn’t the strength to look at, purple light beginning to blind already fading light in Y/E/C eyes.

* * *

  **Enter the Guardians**

Conscious when brought on board the ravager raft, hand wrapped so tightly in the gods armor that tattered hands continued to bleed even in the coldness of space, but she was part frost giant after all so what was the cold to her? Shivering when brought on board, barely coherent to mutter a word as the frozen armor was pried out of clutched hand, a blanket draped over trembling shoulders as Thor was taken to be laid on the table.

“What did you say,” spoke a green faced woman who kneeled in front of Y/N getting her attention away from the Thor.

“Thanos,” her voice rasped out, cocking bloodied head at the racoon that walked up to place a hot cup in frayed hands looking tattered armor over, tinging the blade at her back that never got the chance to taste blood.

“Asgardian,” he puzzled as the green woman stood up, obvious what Y/N had said struck a chord while the racoon stepped forward to look fate & the tattered armor over.

“Fate,” she tried to speak, paying no mind to the bantering going on around Thor to focus on the creature that looked worried over the blood around her neck.

“Don’t speak, your throats pretty tore up,” he admitted pulling the royal seal from her chest torn in two.

“Royalty,” he began but shook her head no, looking to Thor as he jumped to his feet making her stand quickly.

Body shuttering at the cold look, one that she didn’t recognize as her Thor, the god stating they needed to head to Nidavellir as he took several strides towards the fate, but the lifeless look in blue eye, just like the one she held made him stop. It wasn’t the time & now it seemed it would never be. Y/N straightened stepping forward to await orders.

“I will follow you to Nidvilliar your majesty,” Y/N began solemnly, as the god nodded to the fate who he stepped past grunting for her to follow, they needed to make plans.

* * *

**Picking up AFTER the snap.**

Sprinting through the trees Y/N was desperate, the one she was with had turned to ash before her, leaving her alone & knowing the titan had gotten his way. Holding tightly to the blade in black stained hand as she ran up to Thor. The fate not daring to touch the god that spun on her looking now silver armor over studying close, waiting for her to disappear as well, but didn’t.

“Dove,” the god whispered for the first time in a week tears pricking once more, strong arm pulling tired body to him by the nape of sweaty neck almost melting into the god but couldn’t will it, it was over, had to be.

“It’s me Thor,” Y/N finally spoke, forcing herself to relax as more gathered around.

 Several days since that incident, stepping into quiet quarters to find the god sitting on the edge of the mattress in the room he insisted they shared, running her steady hand over the back of heated neck over short cropped hair to lean into him & pull his head to plump torso. The first contact both had since the ship & finding the god falling into her.

“Show me,” he murmured into soft stomach as he felt free hand begin to ghost across the opposite temple to do as asked.

Letting out a shaky breath before continuing, jerking him into the tumbling fall from the Bifrost to a dark & dank ship that floated out in space. Once strong thick body torn to shreds by various forms of torture to be put back whole so that it would begin again, by none other than Proxima Midnight but that wasn’t the real pain. Bound helpless before the Ebony Maw as the peaceful memories of she & Thor the fate fought so hard to keep from them ripped free & reconstructed into the twisted razors.

The memories perverted to ones that showed a violent upbringing, a forced arranged marriage & irreparable damage that could never be mended. It wasn’t fair, but it meant nothing now that she showed the god that once loved her, damage done, love was dead. Tears streaming as when it did begin to mend it was too late, the god having voiced to her on the ship had confirmed it though it seemed she herself had been stupid enough to attempt to mend.

Y/N looking down into troubled tear rimmed eyes of the god she truthfully didn’t want to forgive her, the fate was worthless & deserved to be tossed out with the refuse. No wonder Odin seen fit to use her talents as a means to keep his sons safe, nothing good came from a half breed. Jolting the instant strong arms reached up to pull her down to him, thick thighs on either side of strong hips & jerking quivering lips down for a kiss of tongue & teeth the two falling back to the bed together.

Gold light taking clothes for Y/N to rut dripping core over engorged cock that throbbed over sensitive clit as both refused to break for breath. Only doing so as the god lined up with dripping cunt to sink into the fate slowly earning a loud gasp for air as she sat up & brought him with her. Slow to thrust up into greedy cunt at first, having been a while for both.

It was greedy sex, no real reason behind it as bodies moved to chase a high that would end in heartbreak. It took a week for Thor to realize the mistake, it was stupid that they thought they could try again, with all the Hel of the snap, of Ragnarök, though he knew it truly wasn’t all on Y/N no matter how badly he wanted to dump all fault on her shoulders.

Watching her leave out of the compound & didn’t bother to stop her. It was her choice was it not? Maybe, maybe one day he would find her, or maybe she find him, or maybe never. A thousand years was a long time to be with someone to just let it die like they were doing. Parts of old lovers praying to what gods where watching to decide it would happen soon.


	10. Succorance

A cry for help, described as a conspicuous action, often characterized by aberrant behavior, that masks a conscious or subconscious need for help or attention. Begging for forgiveness, someone wanting help but not admitting it asking for it in a quiet plea.

Quick on stout paws, the Y/H/C wolf leapt to the balcony to peer into the room, it was dark inside, but she could easily see the sleeping figure to know who it was, no other with him it seemed as she sat then finally laid in front of the door wondering. Just, wondering as heart hammered in fur covered chest surprised the god turned to look at her, staring at the creature with that possessed piercing Y/E/C eyes that glittered with seidr knowing exactly who she was as he got to his feet to step to the door.

Hair was longer now, he was looking more like the god she remembered as he stepped to the door, opening it curious if the beast would enter. The wolf was weary as it trotted in to turn into a lightly covered Y/N who looked at the god shamefully, waiting for rejection. Thor only stepping past her to go back to bed getting under the covers but hinting for the puzzling woman to join by holding them up for her to crawl under against him.

Padding quietly, the fate slowly lying next to him, back to scorching chest as the sheet fell, strong arm wrapped around thick middle without a word to hold her close & thick body relaxing back into him. Closing tired eyes for a tear to fall on the pillow as his other arm snaked under weary head for calloused hand to brush over silky soft hair & uttering not a word as he lulled her to sleep in his arms.

* * *

A cold bed next to her, but body covered in warm sheets in a silent room, keen hearing catching a conversation with the team on her return. Words of are you sure, is she ok, & then the all too familiar voice of Jane that made her breathe hitch, by the Norns, Loki was wrong this was a bad idea.

“I don’t believe you! You’re taking her in just like that!? No questions,” Jane ranted to Thor, following the god down the corridor as he traveled towards his room door, bottled water & several food stuffs in hand for the fate that had been asleep for the past 48 hours.

“She needs help Jane, she lost, I… she has given her very soul to tend to myself & Loki… I can’t just abandon her when she never truly done the same to me,” Thor spoke calmly to the irate Jane that followed close.

The small mortal trying to push around Thor as he opened the door, shocked that he was quick to make sure Jane didn’t make it around him but spotting the shift covered Y/N staring out the window looking at the city but turning to look at the two that stood in the doorway. It was obvious the fate hadn’t been up long. The rage that poured off of Jane coming to a violent head as she forced past Thor who hurried to catch the petite woman who went up against Y/N who stood stoic accepting the berating.

“You are no better than Loki! I know you are showing him what you want him to see, you are every bit of the …..,” Jane continued as she was toe to toe with Y/N.

The fate tuning the ranting woman out looking to Thor but obvious it was to protect the mortal because Y/N could kill her with a thought, Thor making a move forward to grab the irate woman’s slender hand, but not before it slapped across sun kissed cheek, the fate’s face jerking away with the blow but turning back to the mortal to fix her with a cold gaze.

“Your right about that, I am no better than Loki, worthless, useless, hated, nothing like Thor. Forced into servitude to the royal family when I was but a child. A half breed, a… nothing worth mention of or consideration, though it was only Thor who didn’t feel this way not so long ago,” Y/N began coldly.

It took the mortal off guard at her admittance, shocked as sun kissed skin faded to pale blue littered with raised markings, crimson eyes boring into Jane as she made sure to keep the cold contained so not to hurt the woman. Jane lost her courage, taking a step back from the creature before her that showed no malice for the hate flung at her fading to Aesir once more, looking to Thor before turning away to… to…

“You should leave,” Thor began taking Jane’ elbow gently to usher her out, quick to shut the door then rush back to Y/N who looked to be barley holding it together despite the cold exterior.

“Dove, lets have a seat,” he began, surprised Y/N yielded easily pulling her to the couch that sat in front of the window opening the water to hand it to her urging her to drink but all she did was stare at it.

“Why,” her voice echoed, the god knowing what she meant.

“I love you still, nothing can change that,” Thor admitted taking the bottle back to place it on the floor not hesitating to pull her into his arms to cradle tired thick body against his own, leaning back into the couch head laying on strong shoulder.

“You’re noting like Loki & you are not worthless dove,” Thor began quietly fingers lacing into Y/H/C locks to message over prickly scalp, the fate melting into warm embrace & swearing that it was the old Y/N coming back slowly.

“I should leave, I’m stupid for coming here, I just fucked up something good for you by being selfish,” Y/N began, quick to bare feet calling golden seidr to take her back to where she had kept herself hidden for the past month.

Biting cold taking her breath, a sensation Y/N still couldn’t get used to, the cold but finally prospering realm of Jotunheim licking around the dark furs that covered over her now. Eyeing the figure that stood before her & at the palace wall. They were clothed in black furs, turning with a little bundle in silky soft white & grey mottled furs, obvious it was time for a little walk.

“He’s fine Y/N, just a little fussy….,” the Aesir skinned Loki began emerald eyes looking from the squeaking bundle to Y/N who hurried forward, hiding Y/E/C eyes in furred hood, but the god knew as leather covered arms reached out to take the little bundle, peering into the fur, the newborn looking up with bright blue eyes & golden blonde hair.

“I told you he would be fine. What happened Y/N, you were gone for only a few days,” Loki began removing his own cloak to throw around the two, having found the fate after tracking her down to a cabin in Alaska, giving birth to the little boy just a month ago, Y/N confessing she left because she had a vision this would happen.

“Nothing good, I told you it was a stupid idea,” Y/N snapped, not meaning to be so mean to Loki who had been sheltering them for the past month, even making sure she & the little boy, Frey where cared for.

“Maybe so but it appears you were followed,” Loki began, hinting out to the blowing snow to notice a figure clad in black armor & battle axe in hand striding towards them.

Y/N clutching to the furs, accidentally making the little bundle squeak out as the angered god looked between the two before going for Loki’ throat.

“Thor STOP,” Y/N screamed out, fear tinging in her voice as gloved hand grabbed to pull Thor off of Loki who he pinned to the frozen stone stormy eyes falling on Y/N in hatred.

“Please stop,  I should have never….,” Y/N got out before the god looked down into the open fur to realize what he was looking at, blue eyes filling with tears as little white pale fist balled tight & lip pouting out, preparing to let out a cry at all the commotion.

“Who is this,” Thor ordered of the two, finally releasing Loki to step towards Y/N who took quick strides to get away, Loki quick to step in front of the panicked fate, but Thor pushing him back into the wall in anger while he bared down on Y/N, free hand grabbing into the loose hair of her head to pin her to the wall with the screaming bundle between them.

“Whose child is this,” he snarled out like a mad man, the god having finally snapped.

“Ah! He’s yours! Frey is yours, please… I came to tell you…. I didn’t expect it to… I’m sorry… please… don’t take him…..,” Y/N’ voice shook out in fear holding tight to the little wailing bundle, jolting when hair was forcibly let go, strong arm wrapping around the howling ball of fur to cradle it close, taking a step back & looking down at the sobbing infant , it was no mistake he was Thor’ child.

The fate collapsing to the ice, a complete wreck, seemingly accepting the fact it was fitting she loose her last chance a redemption, shivering as she folded over on herself & began to shut down.


	11. Ruin

The team rushed out of the compound to meet the god of thunder who had left in one hell of a mood after Y/N, the white light subsiding to reveal the god in black armor & holding to a bundle of fur that moved. The god the only one that was stalking towards the team dropping the battle axe as he got closer losing the armor in favor of jeans. The blonde god stopping before the group that consisted of Sam, Steve, Tony, Natasha & Wanda. The group looking over the god & wailing bundle, venturing to look around for Y/N but it was just him & the screaming fur.

“Thor…,” Steve began cautiously, taking a step forward as the god dropped the furs to reveal a infant, no less than a month old, blonde hair, blue eyes no mistaking it for Thor’ child, the little boy clothed in warm linen shirt & pants with fur socks the god placing the child to his shoulder in an effort to calm him.

“This is my son,” the god remarked, Natasha stepping closer to look the little infant over that didn’t seem to be giving into Thor’ attempts at calming down.

“Yeah, I see that, but Thor, his….,” Wanda herself began, stepping up to look the wailing creature over that appeared to fight his fathers every effort to calm him.

“He’s hungry, let me take him, find him some milk while you guys hash this out, what do I call him,” Natasha spoke up hinting to the little creature, Thor slowly handing him over as the two women waited for the answer before they headed into the compound.

“Hagan,” Thor spoke calmly & quickly the two women hurrying into the compound to get the little boy calmed down.

“Thor, where is Y/N….,” Tony began cautiously, the billionaire wasn’t stupid they all knew who the mother was.

“Jotunheim, where I left her, with my bastard brother Loki,” Thor spoke hotly, obvious he wasn’t grasping exactly all of his actions but then again maybe he really didn’t care the war with Thanos had token all he had.

“Loki is alive &! You took the kid & left her behind! Jesus Christ Thor! You can’t just do that! You yourself was the one telling us all they did to her & here you are doing the exact same,” Tony shouted, the billionaire flipping his shit, Steve grabbing him to keep him from going after Thor himself, noticeable since Tony had become a father it had changed his outlook on certain topics & this was defiantly one of them.

“Don’t you dare turn this around on me! SHE left me! SHE chose to not tell me about my son! SHE chose…,” Thor bellowed baring down on the billionaire.

“AND! YOU CHOSE TO TAKE THE CHILD SHE BORE FOR YOU AS PAYMENT!? NO! That makes you no better than the black order when they tore her soul apart,” Steve snarled this time the blonde soldier having his own quarrel with this.

“HE IS MY SON & I AM PROTECTING HIM,” Thor bellowed, thunder sounding loudly while clouds boiled around & the wind picked up.

“NO! This is will destroy him & Y/N, Thor….,” Sam began now starting forward pulling Steve back as Thor fist cracked & lightning sparked in his mismatched eyes.

“What do you know!? A thousand years! A thousand & she just….,” Thor began hatefully storm clouds darkening, thunder louder more violent.

“Not this way man! Fuck! Do you not think she will come for him!? Because I sure as shit would & you bet your ass I would being a goddamned army with me when I did,” Tony snapped jerking free of Steve & shoving a finger into the gods chest.

“Don’t touch me! And Y/N wouldn’t dare,” Thor began, pushing Tony back into Steve and Sam, glaring the two down the storm building violently.

“Wouldn’t she? Because all of us would, I could only imagine how violent the wrath would be coming from a mother whose son was ripped from her arms in anger,” Steve snarled making the god back up this time as he bared down on him & seeing worry flicker in Thor’ expression.

“Don’t you….,” Thor began harshly, but he had run out of steam, pushing Steve back & starting into to the compound to find his son.

* * *

Pain, it was, mind numbing, it was making darkness creep in, it was speaking to shattered mind, trying to drown out the one attempting to save her, one kneeled before her, shaking disoriented body, trying to stop the bleeding to heal it before it took Y/N. The darkness had been speaking with the fate all week since Thor took Fray, a harsh shake finally made dull Y/E/C orbs to focus on fiery green ones that were burning with fear Y/N was lost.

“Y/N, Y/N! stop! Now…,” Loki yelled in the stunned fate’ face, shaking the woman out of the darkness, to realize he had taken her to a place unknown & warm for once.

“Look at me,” Loki ordered Y/E/C orbs red with tears, acknowledging the god held once bleeding forearms, looking down to note their hands, floor, & clothes covered in drying blood but no marks.

“We will bring Fray back, but I need you to calm down, you will do no good to him dead,” Loki began forcing Y/N sit up straighter to make sure he didn’t miss anymore wounds.

“You worry me pet,” Loki began, letting go of blood caked wrist to place a red jeweled necklace around clammy pale neck, one to make sure she wouldn’t attempt her life again or try to leave.

“I never realized how severely they had broken you until you came back from Midgard. Fray was keeping you alive wasn’t he,” the god asked, Y/N slumping over onto blood stained leather covered knees burying pale face in blood tarnished hands to let out a ragged breath.

“I’m sorry you found me,” she breathed out finally looking up to meet worried green eyes.

“You don’t mean that,” Loki began, filling the fate giving up, the bond they had been forced to share thanks to Thanos one that tortured the other with overwhelming emotions that could make the other sick if it was powerful enough.

“You know I do Loki. Fray is better off, I was stupid to think that I could make anything right! You should have taken him when I tried to force you to after he was born! I am not the….,” Y/N began harshly getting to shaky feet for Loki to force her back to the mattress.

“That little creature needs you more than you will ever know! Don’t you dare give up now,” Loki snarled taking Y/N off guard.

* * *

It had finally turned quiet, after several hours of figuring out how to calm, feed & diaper the little infant that was now sleeping on Thor’ chest, the god relaxing on the couch that sat facing the window. He was replaying past events, having taken the infant from his mother over a week ago, surprised no one had come for him but then again maybe they were raising an army. The little boy squeaking out as he shifted ever so slightly while large hand laid on his warm back, so he didn’t squiggle off.

“Easy little one,” he breathed out falling asleep himself, wore out from staying up with the little boy who took to crying in the early morning hours the past few days for unknown reasons, but thankful Wanda came to help.

The god pondering what he should do about having left Y/N in the state he had, pondering if he was no better than the mad titan the moment a knock came at the door followed by its opening, Steve stepping in quietly.

“You need to come out to the back lawn now,” Steve ordered, the god holding tight to the little boy as he hurried out.

The god making it to the lawn to find Y/N standing with Loki, though she in no way looked the same as he left her, skin pale, Y/E/C eyes haggard & dull. This was in no way the woman visited him a week ago & finding himself at war with how he handled this, holding to the little bundle that squeaked, Y/N looking at it with longing before looking to Thor but quick to look away like a beat dog. Tensions high as no one was daring to break the silence for fear it would cause a war.

“Let Y/N…,” Loki began to bargain calmly taking a step towards Thor, hinting to the ball of linen that shifted at the sound of Loki’ voice a din Fray/Hagan had grown accustom to.

“No,” the god deadpanned, swearing Y/N flinched as if he had hit her, the fate still looking to the ground starting to shiver as if cold.

“Come on, I don’t care for Loki but he’s right, she has the right to….,” Tony began the raven hair god rolling his eyes as the team that consisted of Steve, Tony, & Wanda stepped closer all noting Y/N keeping close to Loki.

“No, she forfeited that right when…,” Thor began, holding to the infant, watching the fate retreating further into herself, what was he doing to her?

“DAMN YOU STUPID OAF,” Loki lashed out, moving forward quickly Wanda grabbing the baby as Loki pushed cold palm to the god’s forehead to show exactly what happened at the hands of Thanos, the parts she purposefully hid because of how dark it had gotten in that Hel.

The instant Loki dragged Thor into the darkest memories he had ever seen, Wanda quick to grab the infant to cradle him gently before laying him into Y/N’ arms and putting an arm around the weak fates thick waist to guide them into the safety of the compound. Everyone watching the pale woman cradling him close kissing the little boys head as pale cheek nuzzled over little blonde head, as the redhead kindly led her to Thor’ room to have a moment while Loki let Thor have a taste of the Hel inflicted in Y/N.


	12. Fate of Fray

It was stomach-turning, a bare beat up Y/N falling to the ground, blood running down the inside of thick thighs as whatever the Hel had finished defiling the fate, the once stoic fighter screaming out for them to kill her as another came to take it’s turn. Thor finally realizing the vision was through Loki’ eyes, the god of mischief forced to watch with threats to do as they directed, or it was to continue. Norns knew how long the fate had to endure the mishandling, Y/N refusing to allow Loki to give in, but it seemed thankfully he did, even if it was for the beaten god to take up the torture so none of the others had a chance of hurting her like before.

Thor filling Loki shake at how he was forced to treat Y/N to make the fate loyal to only him, acts the golden-haired god didn’t think was ever possible from his own brother & in the end understanding. Loki showing Thor how he found Y/N hiding in a cabin, about to give birth, how Y/N had spoken of bringing Fray to Thor, then going to a hidden place to end it, or that was until Loki found the laboring fate & convinced Y/N to come to Jotunheim with him. Taking time to speak with her to come to Midgard to tell Thor the truth about Fray, about it all.

Thankfully since Y/N had stayed in Loki’ care he had convinced the fate not to do anything erratic, Fray needed her more than she knew, showing Thor the fate attempting to follow through with it after he took the child. Loki finding her, soaked in blood refusing to heal herself while he was the one to do it & bring her hear. The jerk into reality had Thor stumbling back as Loki pushed past the team to grab him by the collar & get into his face.

“Ask Y/N, your dove to drop the illusion & show you the scars that litter her flesh! You should see for yourself what they done to make her into the lifeless creature she is now! It maybe no excuse for her actions but you need to see,” Loki snarled as he let go of Thor who stood observing at him in disbelief.

“Where are they….,” Thor began, this time he appeared disgusted with himself looking around wondering if Y/N had run.

“She can’t go anywhere without the aid of myself or you, the amulet binds her,” Loki admitted before Tony stepped up to the group.

“Wanda took them in, Y/N’ feeding the baby & having a moment with him. Just stay out here & don’t….. kill each other,” Tony ordered as Steve looked to Loki curious about the statement of Y/N’ mental state.

“Just how bad is she,” he began, taking them by surprise that he chose to ask about the fates psychological state.

* * *

It was quiet but for the quiet suckling of the infant till he had his fill, Y/N moving to lift the little ball to leather clad shoulder to burp, covering herself back up & leaning back on the couch gently patting him on the back to elicit a burp. Then rubbing over his back a little longer & cherishing the feel on her shoulder till it was time to go back.

Humming quietly, forcing back burning tears, slowly laying Fray, no Hagan, Thor called him Hagan, onto his back on leather clad thighs to sway gently, something Y/N found soothed the two of them. Continuing to hum, putting pale bear arms around the little squirming body hands around blonde head as she hummed at him & he cooed at her with a smile.

The click of the door telling her time was up, getting to tired feet to lay the infant into the bassinet that was next to the bed, apparent Thor kept him close like she did when…. Quick to hurry to the door straitening leathers & pulling on the long coat before Thor stepped in. The god looking Y/N over as if checking for blemishes under the leathers & thought Loki had showed him more than she ever dared.

“That song, that was the one mother used to hum to Loki & I, you remember it…,” Thor began curiously, stepping closer to Y/N who eyed him close, especially his hands.

“Loki ready to leave I take it,” Y/N spoke calmly, ignoring the question but her actions telling him differently, barely keeping her nerves contained.

“Is he asleep,” Thor asked gently, hinting to the bassinet Y/N taking a quick look over her shoulder to get her last look of the peacefully sleeping infant before looking back to Thor.

“Yes, Hagan, is asleep,” Y/N began, voicing the name Thor had given the child, it was only fitting.

“Fray, I should have never changed it. Y/N….. why did you never tell me how they…..,” Thor began stepping closer & watching a shiver run over curvaceous body, making him stop inches from her.

“I…. it… I should leave,” was all she uttered.

Quickly stepping around Thor to do leave, recoiling as a hand grabbed ahold of leather bicep to hold her gently but shook violently in his touch. Y/N stumbling to get way but Thor quick to keep the fate  from taking a spill into the floor, pinning her between him & the counter in the kitchenette. Shivering, Norns she was shivering & cowering in fear.

“I’m sorry,” Thor breathed, letting go & stepping back so she could right herself but still not allowing Y/N a chance to leave.

“For what? I’m the one who fucked up, not you,” Y/N tried to speak calmly but her voice cracked anyway watching him look down at the amulet.

“I should have….,” he began, reaching out to soothe over soft cheek Y/E/C eyes fluttering close as he did.

“What’s done is done, there is no doing it over. Hag… Fray will thrive here,” Y/N began finally opening dull eyes to look into troubled mismatched ones thunder sounding in the distance.

“Stay this time, for good, for Fray if not me,” Thor finally spoke breaking the silence.

“Where will I stay? Your friends are good people, but I don’t see them….,” she stammered, hinting to the compound.

“Here, with me, close to Fray, close to….,” he tried to finish the door opening to reveal Loki who looked ready to leave, the two pushing apart to look at him.

“What will it be pet,” Loki began, watching Y/N closely, eyeing Thor who stepped away to pick up Fray who was slightly fussy to step back to the door laying him in Y/N’ arms for him to calm immediately.

“I would like for her to stay if that is what she wants,” Thor began, looking over the woman & child with a small smile.

“I’ll stay,” Y/N breathed, Y/E/C eyes snapping to Loki who nodded in agreement before looking to Thor the god knowing they needed to speak before he left, the blonde excusing himself.

* * *

That night at the compound Y/N was quiet but for the talking to the fussy little infant that wasn’t allowing his mother to put him down, Thor noting it was making the weary creature even more so prompting him to step up to stop the pacing & gently take Fray who was sleeping restlessly.

“Go get a shower, take your time & you can take my clothes,” he admitted, watching Y/N looked relieved nodding a quiet thank you, making sure to collect clothes before going to do so.

“F.R.I.D.A.Y,” Thor hushed the instant Y/N had disappeared into the bathroom, he had to know.

“Yes,” the AI answered very low.

“Norns, I’m going to hate myself for this….,” he sighed out, looking down at the sleeping infant, “Show me the bathroom,” he spoke quietly looking over to the screen that usually appears over the nightstand.

“Are you sure….,” the AI asked quietly, the god knowing he would regret it, but the worry ate at him.

“Yes, I need to know how bad,” he finally admitted to the AI, swaying with Fray as he continued to wait for the screen.

“Ok.”

The screen coming on to show a bare Y/N, body soft & not marred by marks or at least until the illusion fell to reveal scarred back, buttocks thighs. The fate turning to reveal scared stomach & thighs along with stretch marks form carrying Fray. At that point unable to stop himself from holding to the little boy close & pushing the bathroom door open. Y/N froze at the sudden intrusion, turning scared back to the god, looking over her shoulder at them, unmoving eyes looking more tortured than before now Thor seen.

“Well, this was what you wanted to see was it not,” weak voice cracked, a tear falling down pale cheek, unflinching when Thor rushed forward to throw strong around thick scared shoulders to pull close as little Fray squeaked out at the action, the god shocked Y/N’ arms wrapped around his torso & falling into his side.

“Sorry dove,” was all Thor could think to utter, continuing to hold tightly, not sure if he could let go of her for the moment or what more to say.


	13. Retrieval

Love. Love is seeing all the flaws & blemishes and accepting them. Love is accepting the bad habits and mannerisms & working around them. Love is recognizing all the fears & insecurities & knowing your roll is to comfort. Love is working through all the challenges & painful times. Infatuation is fragile & will shatter when life is not perfect. Love is strong & it strengthens because it is real. – Cara Delevingne

It was quiet but for the sound of Y/N’ low voice speaking to the 3-month-old Fray that was laying down on the massive king size bed, blue eyes sparkling at his mother who sat cross legged in front of the of him in lounge pants & cami exposing scared shoulders & arms. The fate had refused to share the gods bed, it still felt surreal to her & chose the couch while Fray slept in his bassinet next to Thor. It was an arrangement that made her fill more like a live-in nanny to the god who was now stepping out of the bathroom quietly to lean in the doorway & watch them with a smile.

Despite the fact it seemed the fate had let down the illusion to show the scars that covered over bare shoulders & faint ones on her forearms in favor of a fluffy bunny to make the little boy giggle, little hands reaching out to grasp it. Mismatched eyes looking over where the amulet used to rest that prevented her from using seidr, soft pale neck, Thor knew it would feel soft under calloused fingers, but the scars would hurt as if fresh he touched them. The fate still shuttered anytime he attempted to touch her or hold thick frame close to his own.

Y/N couldn’t help but to smile down at the giggling infant the little creature having her full attention as the rabbit bounced out of scared hands to the infants stomach. Small hands touching over the illusion that looked all too real as the fur on the bunny moved under little fingers. The magic only fading as the bed sunk next to Y/N who looked up at Thor dressed in a suit, the fate cocking braided head at him then remembering it was some sort of charity event, a date with Thor was auctioned to the highest bidder which she still didn’t get but would go with it.

“He loves you dove,” Thor began, daring to reach out to caress over scared forearm, Y/N didn’t shutter this time, but drew away slightly, reaching under the infant to lift him to Thor so he could hold him before he left.

“He loves his father,” Y/N began with a smile, looking at the god cradling the little boy close leaning down to kiss his forehead before looking up at Y/N.

“Why do you do that dove? Fray loves you just as much as me,” he began drawing attention to how the fate devalued herself in a way that made his heart hurt, even if they weren’t in a romantic relationship, it still hurt to for her to think no one cared if she lived or died.

All Y/N could muster was a faint smile & not flinch as Thor touched over scared shoulder, closing Y/E/C eyes as if waiting for the god to inflict pain, not daring to pull away with him this close & holding Fray. Controlling her shivering, Y/N hadn’t a clue why she acted this way, even when he took Fray he never hurt her, maybe it had been the torture or expecting payback from how she had tried to force him to forget her. Calloused hand making a point not to touch the scars as it moved to bare neck, filling her slowly give into the gentle caress before a knock came at the door.

“You should go,” Y/N smiled, not pulling away but reaching out to take Fray in scared arms & allowing the illusion of smooth skin take over before anyone entered.

“It will probably be late, take the bed….,” Thor began, but knew she wouldn’t, getting to his feet while Y/N followed him to the door, the god opening it to reveal a sharp dressed Steve, poor guy looked so pissed.

“Evening Y/N, may I,” he hinted to Fray, Y/N gladly allowing the Captain to take the little boy.

“He just ate not to long ago so be careful, even Aesir spit up,” Y/N began, fretting over pulling the little shirt down he wore.

“I wouldn’t mind if he did, it would give me an excuse not to go do this,” he laughed, looking at the baby boy that looked at him wide eyed before he handed him back.

“No, you’re not leaving me alone on this on,” Thor began as Bucky stepped up, tugging at the suit & cursing Tony for all he was worth, followed by Sam ragging on him.

“Wow, he get all of you involved,” Y/N laughed out looking the group of men over, Bucky reaching for Fray & knowing he was hoping he would ruin his suit jacket, so he wouldn’t have to go either.

“Stop stalling,” came Natasha’ voice from behind the group, dressed in an extravagant gown, obvious she had been drug into it as well, the assassin taking Fray from Bucky while Wanda stepped up to Y/N in a pair of fuzzy pajamas with a shit eating grin.

“How did you get out of it,” Y/N asked Wanda who reached for Fray, Natasha handing him over before tugging Sam & Bucky with her towards the elevator.

“I talked to Pepper,” she began, rubbing noses with the infant that smiled up at her.

“She whined,” Steve huffed out before walking away after the others leaving Thor, Y/N & Wanda in the hall.

“Don’t care, means I don’t have to miss my opportunity to play with the baby since no one will be here to hog him,” Wanda smiled at Y/N who looked up into mismatched eyes, expression worried as he looked the fate over.

“What,” she began before a calloused hand tipped her chin up to place a soft kiss to clammy forehead & filling the woman shiver.

“Ill try to be back as early as possible,” he admitted, letting go to step back & look at her.

“No rush, you know I want go nowhere,” she began, wondering what he was thinking while looking thick frame over, was it Y/N or was it a shell.

“Not worried about you leaving dove,” he reassured, “I trust you.”

“I know, but it’s no rush, you deserve…,” she spoke quietly before he cut her off, staying focused on the god swearing she saw the old Thor.

“You dove, I deserve you well & thriving with our son in your arms. That is all. Now enjoy your time with Wanda,” he spoke softly before turning to leave.

The two women watching the god disappear on to the elevator before Y/N looked back to the only remaining red head.

“You ready to try again,” Y/N smiled weakly at the Scarlet Witch.

“As long as you are,” she admitted, cradling Fray in one arm while wrapping the other around Y/N’ now scared arm to walk down the corridor to the common room in an effort to help the fate to right tortured psyche before she tried to take the easy way out once more.

* * *

Thor wasn’t sure what led him to do it, perhaps to make Y/N jealous, to hurt her, to much mead made the god brood, especially as boring as the so-called date was. The gods resolve failing the moment the door to the apartment quietly opened to find the fate curled up in the plush armchair by the window, tiny Fray cradled between her & the couch in such a way he wouldn’t roll out. Y/N was clothed in HIS robe, a thing he had never known her to do, in awe she slept so quietly when the infant was cradled in scared arms compared to when she was alone on the couch, where she fretted & jerked.

The scene making him forget the giggling drunk woman on his arm & the fact was tipsy on mead to get up the courage to bring the inebriated woman back. The drunk slurring of the one swinging on his arm making him look at her then back to Y/N who slept quietly. Fuck, yeah she did rip his heart out, try to force him into another’s arms, but this wasn’t right in any situation, this wasn’t how he got HIS Y/N back.

“I’m sorry,” Thor began turning to the woman shutting the door, the door not far from his own opening for Wanda to step out scowling at the swaying blonde, ready to let him have it.

“Wanda, I need someone to escort my friend back to the foyer to be picked up & taken home,” Thor began, hoping the redhead waited to give him an ass chewing after they got rid of the woman.

Wanda didn’t hesitate to take control of the woman to send her on her way before she stalked up to Thor with murderous intent, not saying a word until the woman was dumped on her ass in the foyer with no recollections of how she got there.

“You idiot,” Wanda began at a hush yell, “do you have any idea how much progress I just made with her & just how badly you were about to screw that up!? I have worked with her for an entire month to retrieve one memory Thor! One! In which I was able to piece back together! One that she fought so hard to keep from being torn to shreds by Thanos & ended up breaking her when they did extract it!”

Thor opened drunk mouth to slur out a retort, but Wanda wasn’t about to let him just yet, she wasn’t done with the inebriated god & felt he had to hear all she had to say.

“I can understand it Thor, I really can, I know she treated you like a pile of shit. I remember what you confided in me of how she treated you when locked up in the dungeon & even then you admitted you knew Y/N was trying to keep you from getting to close because she was trying her damnedest to protect YOU,” Wanda began to lite into the god who looked taken aback that it was coming from the little redhead, “She wanted to make sure you didn’t get drug down because she was imprisoned, so it didn’t ruin YOUR chances of the crown. The things I have seen in that poor creatures head, what they did to her, her memories, god Thor. Now I understand why she tried to push you away, no one should live that hell. What they made her believe that you did to her, I’m surprised she is able to stay in your presence for more than a second without falling into the floor a complete wreck. Though I suspect that has to do with your brother trying to repair what he could when you thought they were dead.”

“But…. she never told me, never spoke with me….. but then again, like Y/N had told me… it would have done no good, her life was in our hands, she never had a say in how she was to live her own life & it seems now that she does have it she is terrified of what to do with it. I about ruined her progress didn’t I? I just, I don’t know honestly what I thought. A thousand years is too much to throw away over 6 years of whatever hell we have all went through. It’s not right, it’s not fair to any of us, we all were dealt a shitty hand ever since she & Loki fell from the Bifrost,” Thor slurred & rambled the second Wanda paused to take a breath, the god wanting to let his mind be heard as well.

“Well, I want deny that, you were dealt a pretty shitty deal the last 6 years. With everything made right from the war, I think now is not the time to be exacting any type of revenge or what have you until we unlock what is inside her head. I thought Bucky was bad when I met him, but holy shit Thor. Whoever, they pulled out every single memory she had & twisted it to their advantage so if or when she was finally captured it would torture more than just Y/N,” Wanda sighed out quietly, both sensing the heaviness of the situation on their shoulders.

“I can’t believe I about took another….. my son & his mother. Y/N… she… she is my entire world still, I can’t deny that no matter how badly I want to or how bad I want to make her suffer, it’s not in me because I know for a fact that whoever is inside her isn’t my lover. Poor creature is just a shell of a warrior & I should have fought my father for taking her as payment & putting her in the dungeon,” the god bit out angerly, clenching his fist as he met the redheads gaze who gave a small smile before she continued.

“And if you had? What would have happened? You would have been banished, or worse, they may have killed her, or banished her somewhere you could never find her. But… enough about the past, it does no good to dwell there. Let’s talk about the present, because I am very proud of Y/N,” Wanda smiled & hinted back to the progress they had made.

“You were able to get through today? You said you were able to piece a memory back, what was it,” Thor asked eagerly slurring slightly & causing Wanda to roll her eyes at him.

“Your first time out in the meadow! She held onto that for an entire year while everything else was shredded to raw nerves around it & they forced Loki to tear it from her. Which means it was no easy task for me or Y/N & she is exhausted. So, pull your head out of your ass & sober up in the common room before you walk in there & bother that poor creature,” Wanda admitted quietly, hinting to the common room down the corridor with a point of her finger.


	14. Amende Honorable

It was 9 am before Y/N ever seen Thor & then it was as she exited the bathroom after getting a shower. The exhausted fate having left Fray in the bassinet to stare up at the mobile Tony had made to keep his attention for moments like these. The fate clothed in a long sleeve shirt & yoga pants, so she wouldn’t be forced to use the illusion to cover the scars. Y/H/C hair still wet as she pulled it back into a loose braid to keep Fray from jerking on it.

The turning of the door knob getting Y/N’ attention to the door to the studio apartment, pausing to rake Y/E/C orbs over the disheveled god that looked to have slept on a couch. His golden hair ruffled all over the place, button shirt hanging open to reveal wrinkled untucked undershirt & dress slacks crumpled beyond belief. It made her heart hurt that he possibly went to bed with someone other than her, but I would be fitting.

“Rough night,” Y/N tried to joke, obvious the god wasn’t in the mood as the god stepped in shutting the door, looking to the bassinet on his way to Y/N who watched him like a beat dog but not as bad as she had been.

“I heard you had a good night,” Thor began with a small smile, kicking of his shoes before stopping in front of Y/N, tugging the ruined button shirt off to throw it to the bed leaving nothing but the tank top & horrid dress slacks, mismatched eyes looking the hesitant creature over carefully moving slow as a calloused hand reached up to cup sun kissed cheek.

“It was… rough but we did make progress,” she smiled warily trying to read him, the gods moves familiar, not unknown like they had been the past day even & secretly thanking Wanda for being so patient to help her recover.

“Can I ask what you remembered? It’s ok if you don’t want to talk about it yet,” he began, watching nostrils flare as she caught the scent of perfume, but it didn’t seem to faze the weary fate, obvious she fully expected Thor to go to bed with the arranged date & it tugged at something thought dead, making broad chest hurt that Y/N would expect that of him.

“Um… our first time… when we were 19 I think? I could be wrong,” she swallowed hard, the brawny god beginning to slowly stoop till noses were almost touching, noting HIS doves movements of scenting for the woman & realized it only came from the hand on lightly scared cheek.

“Then you know there is no reason for you to shake in my presence. I am a gentle man, that I wouldn’t hurt you,” he breathed hand snaking to the nape of soft neck to pull her close, wrapping a strong arm around trembling shoulders to pull the nervous fate into his overheated body to hold tight, jittering arms wrapping the god slowly.

“I almost fucked up dove, I almost ruined you a second time, forgive me sweetheart,” he cooed down to her, whispering apologies on pink lips laying his forehead to hers in order to help them both calm.

“I forgive you Thor, we’ve both… we have both done things we shouldn’t never forgive either of, but I trust you, no matter what my memories tell me, I trust you,” she smiled, soft hand finding the hem of the wrinkled shirt to press cool hand flat against the heated skin both pulling back slightly to speak.

“Do you think we could venture a second chance dove,” he breathed out over wet head as Y/N moved to bury fuzzy head into broad chest to take in his scent noting no trace of the woman on him.

“It would be more like a third or fourth, I’ve lost count,” she sighed out pushing back to look up into mismatched eyes that sparkled in a way she hadn’t seen since agreeing to stay put with Fray.

“Well, what ever the number, over a 1,000 years in each other’s arms is a lot to throw away if you ask me,” he began, rubbing along the small of scar thatched back forgetting about them, gently pushing up the hem of the shirt & feel her cringe as he touched the soft tissue.

“Relax sweetheart, it’s ok,” he breathed out in an effort to calm the jittery creature, obvious the god didn’t care about the marred flesh that littered once blemish free lower half, wanting Y/N to realize the hurt was over, tense muscles slowly going lax to lean into taught body that carried its own scars.

“Would you really want to? Want this? I’m sure….,” Y/N began her speech, yet again that there was a more suitable replacement to the damaged creature that relaxed further into the god, but he wasn’t going to listen to the verbal abuse HIS dove put herself through any longer.

“If I was worried about any of the past I wouldn’t have asked you to stay put & be here with Fray now would I? You know me Y/N, I know you do dove, I know you are in there somewhere,” he breathed gently, hand cherishing over scared back & soft cheek.

With a quiet sigh, Y/N leaned into toned body to pull tighter, burying wet head into his chest again as Thor leaned over trembling body to pull her to the mattress, taking a seat to drag her with him, both falling back for Y/N prop on the gods chest, looking down at him curiously. Calloused hand going to lace into loose braided locks to pull it free with a playful smile as he laid flat on his back to look up at HIS dove.

“Show me that day, I would like to repeat it if possible,” he smiled tugging soft lips to his in a gentle kiss but allowing her to pull back after the act.

“I’m not ready to repeat it, but I will show you,” Y/N smiled gently.

Slowly the fate laced marked fingers into thankfully longer hair to show him that night in the meadow, the two heated young gods rutting at each other as if their lives depended on it. Needy moans & whimpers as they held tight to never let go as they enveloped in each other’s embrace as they climaxed shouting it out to the universe before falling into one another to collect themselves before the next wave of passion hit.

Thor now looking up into Y/E/C orbs that sparkled with a life he hadn’t observed since the fate had been back on Midgard, it was the old Y/N who looked down at him, mismatched orbs looking to pink lips & noting faint scars there. They were small pin pricks that made him remember the vision of a Chitauri sowing them shut because Y/N was bad to bite, quickly he forced the nasty memory away to look up at the smile she gave him.

“What,” Y/N began, a blush rising up in sun kissed cheeks and over exposed neck by the way he looked at her.

“Noting dove, just as beautiful as that day is all,” he smiled cherishing over soft cheek to press another kiss on forgiving lips the moment a tiny coo got their attention that Fray was losing interest in the mobile, both looking to the bassinet that swayed with the infants hard kick.

“Somebody isn’t having none of this is he,” Thor began, Y/N sliding to his side to make her way across the mattress to pick up the little boy who was done with play time & was looking for something to eat.

“It appears not,” Y/N replied, not thinking about Thor being there, taking time to move around on the bed to get comfortable in order to feed the little creature.

The fate tugging at the hem of her shirt to revel scared & stretched stomach to un latch the nursing bra. Y/N jolted slightly as Thor settled with tired head on her shoulder as if going to sleep, watching how gently she tended to the infant as she placed him to a breast.

“The couch has nothing on this bed or your shoulder dove,” the god yawned as Y/N settled against the head of the bed with Fray cradled in her arm, lazily suckling while it Thor’ head slowly slid to the pillow next to ample hip venturing to throw a strong arm over her lap, calloused hand cherishing a little sock foot that kicked before settling into the gods hand.

“Then rest lover,” Y/N spoke under her breath.

The fate was surprised at speaking his old pet name, but it didn’t make her feel out of place as Thor settled further into scared side the arm that laid in her lap tightening as the hand fell from the infants foot, hot palm laying out flat on thick thigh as the god began to snore into plump hip. It began to seem Fray was joining him, Y/N pulling the shirt down best she could, placing the infant on her shoulder to burp as blue eyes fluttered closed. Without thought she laid a calloused hand to the gods warm side, taking time to relax further against the headboard & thinking a nap didn’t sound so bad.

* * *

It was oddly quiet, no cooing or kicking to get her attention, slowly waking to the feeling of someone laying in front of her, rough hand carding gently through tousled hair while Y/E/C orbs fluttered open to gaze into one blue eye & one green. The god smiling as Y/N opened sparkling orbs to stare at Thor, worry flickering through as she realized they laid in the king size bed together.

“Relax dove, I decided it was best to let you sleep, I knew you could use it,” he smiled kindly continuing to card through Y/H/C hair, relieved she was allowing it.

“Where is Fray,” the fate worried slightly, he knew she still feared someone taking the child away, but he only smiled at her.

“Fray is with Wanda & Vision, I figured today… you & I could go out, have a day to ourselves to celebrate,” Thor smiled, watching her look at the clock then back to him.

“You’ve slept for almost two days, I hadn’t the heart to make you leave the bed because you sleep so peaceful when your next to Fray,” he smirked, a cool hand reaching up to take the one carding through her hair pulling it to soft lips to kiss it then lay it under her chin with a quiet sigh.

“Then where would you like to go,” she smiled innocently, unflinching as Thor pulled closer, this time he wasn’t letting HIS dove get away, free hand wrapping around the nape of cool neck to press their lips together in a passionate kiss she allowed before he pulled away.

“Right here dove… I want to be right here,” he breathed out, the fate scooting closer to throw thick thigh over his hip & rolling with the god as he pulled Y/N on top of him as he rolled to his back.

“Still looking for that night in the meadow,” she breathed out on his lips, kissing him lightly before pulling away, scorching arms wrapped around thick torso to keep it flush to him.

“Always, but I much prefer our… activities in the golden halls of the palace,” he smirked darkly watching her cock fuzzed, trying to place the memory.

“I haven’t gotten that one back… but how about you show me,” she smiled playfully, making a point to rut at the growing bulge that rested beautifully between thick thighs & probed at wet pants.

“I thought you would never ask,” Thor smirked, jerking soft lips to his own as he sat up with her straddling him now, calloused hand forcefully thrusting into the yoga pants to find cunt ready & begging.

“Please don’t tease,” she whimpered on his lips, the god quick to toss the fate to the foot of the bed with a  yelp, dragging leggings off in the process, freeing himself as he fell between spread legs, catching himself before they collided, hovering over curvaceous body that heaved for breath.

Not a word said as velvet tip of readied cock found it’s old place between spread legs, cool hands forcing his lips to hers harshly, cock entering tortuously slow as the taste of bitter metal lingered as tongues caressed with fervor. Swallowing down the gasping moan that it all caused as he finally seated, Y/N having to release due the overwhelming sensation it gave her of being full of the god she truly loved, Y/H/C head falling back into the bed to expose tender throat that invited Thor to place gentle nips.

“I love you Thor,” Y/N breathed out to the god that paused at the admittance, body falling limp under him & looking up into sparkling orbs that were overwhelmed with bliss.

“You don’t know how long I have waited for you to say that dove. I love you Y/N,” he breathed out, pushing deeper into tight cunt, one hand holding tight to thick thigh to keep her in place while the other wrapped to the nape of soft neck to pull her up to him, strong hips rutting hard into plump ones.


	15. Found Dove

It was quiet for the time being, but Y/N knew it would be changing the moment the door opened, the fate stretching sore body out gingerly, pulling on the leggings laid out for her along with the thin t-shirt. There was no way to hide the smile the opening door gave her, Fray rushing in dragging another by the hand behind him, the door shutting easily thanks to her seidr. The blue-eyed Fray now six & tugging the five-year-old Y/E/C eyed Hagan behind him, both boys brandishing toy weapons, Fray with a hammer & Hagan with a sword. It appeared they had just finished with the days lessons given by a private tutor & both ready to run wild.

“MOM! LOOK,” Fray yelled as loud as possible before smacking his own mother on the ass with the hammer to fall back laughing as she looked down at the little boy who laid on his back as if dead.

“I GOT YOU,” Hagan yelped out before falling with his brother both unable to stop the uncontrollable laughter as they rolled in the kitchen floor.

“What happened? Did the mighty Thorson’s meet their match,” Y/N laughed out, the little boys feigning death as the fate squatted over them, glaring down & waiting for eyes to open.

“Oh, the mighty brothers Fray & Hagan Thorson, defeated by the frost giantess,” Y/N began dramatically, calling back to the story they had been told of their fathers battle with the frost giants by non-other than Loki, who embellished a lot, the boys looking up into Jotun red eyes & powder blue lined face smiling down on them.

“That’s not funny, we could never hurt you momma,” Hagan began to cry, making Y/N’ eyes cloud with tears as he jumped up to wrap his arms around blue neck, his own skin tingeing a faint blue littered with raised lines the Jotun burying her face into his neck.

Fray jumping up to do the same, Y/N knew the oldest didn’t like to see his younger brother cry or for anyone to hurt him. The oldest skin tingeing like his brothers as he wrapped around his mother’s neck as well.

“I know baby, it’s just play,” Y/N began, trying to calm them both now, but it distressed them this time leaving the fate wondering what had the youngest so upset.

“What’s wrong boys, you’ve never been this upset before,” Y/N began picking both up without a moments hesitation both wrapping around their mother as they sniffled into her neck, carrying the sobbing creatures to the fluffy chair to sit with them in scared arms.

“I seen you bleeding & Uncle Loki healing it….,” Hagan stammered, making Y/N realize he had stumbled into her dream from the other night, the first time the fate had revisited that day from 6 years ago.

“It’s not real baby, your dreams are bleeding over again….,” Y/N explained calmly realizing they needed to work harder on his control, the fate pushing the two boys back to wipe their tears away, forcing her own back to smile happily at the two.

“But why did you dream that… I asked dad & he want tell me…,” the little boy sniffled as he finally looked into Y/E/C orbs that shone with un-shed tears using sider to mask them while thoughts raced.

“It's…. when you’re older sweetheart… I promise I will explain it, to both of you,” Y/N began just before a quiet whimper came from the direction of the bedroom.

“Did we wake sister,” Fray asked, adjusting on his mother’s lap to look over in the direction of the bedroom, scooting off to check on the newest addition as Y/N continued to comfort Hagan.

“No baby, she sleeps like the dead, it’s time to feed her, I want you both to go play. Why not go play with Howard until time for dinner? Pepper told me she was bringing him by today,” Y/N smiled, kissing the little boys head, fingers twitching behind Hagan’ back to take away the fear of seeing his mother bleeding in Loki’ hands.

The little boy hoping down to run out of the room, shouting for Fray to follow, the oldest stopping to give mom a kiss before hurrying after his brother, as she got to bare feet to tend to the 3-day old infant. The little baby girl that had resorted to cooing as the fate neared the bassinet peaking over the side at the bright Y/E/C eyed girl that lit up as Y/N reached into the bassinet to pick her up bouncing her gently while blue skin faded.

Y/N feeling up to lifting a scared hand to the ceiling to place a charm that put them in the middle of a quiet forest with fireflies all around taking a step before flutes, violins & drums began. Taking time to twirl the little creature around the room cradled safely in bare marred arms to the music & singing the lyrics to her. Slowing as it ended with them in front of the large wall of glass dropping the illusion to find Thor staring at the two with a great smile as he leaned against the door.

The god looking much more like the one Y/N had fallen for millennia ago, golden hair long once more, but pulled back. He looked to have just came in from training, freshly showered & wearing jeans & a t-shirt that did… things to HIS fate. Thor unable to stop the smile that made his face ache from how excited it made him to see HIS dove with the newest addition cradled close & out of bed. He had hurried through sparing with Steve to rush back to help the fate with taking care of the needy little newborn.

“Beautiful,” Thor began, Y/N feeling her heart quicken that he had caught her, the god not due back just yet.

“Thank you,” she whispered, looking down to the little girl, stepping forward to hand her to her father, shifting towards the kitchen to find a bottle for him to feed the little creature, a thing the god enjoyed but left it obvious today was a bad day for Y/N.

Firm hand wrapping gently around bare bicep made Y/N stop to meet mismatched gaze, giving the god a small smile as she did. Thor knew HIS dove still had her demons, but she was a thousand times better than when Loki brought her to stay, Y/N was back to the fate he rejected all others for & continued to do so even after…

“What’s wrong dove,” he breathed out, cradling the little girl that looked up at him with bright eyes her little squeaks making the proud parents smile as Thor pulled Y/N into his side to hold tight.

“My dreams are bleeding through, Hagan seen…,” Y/N admitted, swallowing hard burying heated face into strong shoulder, not able to stop the tear that fell.

“I know dove, that’s the first time you had it though, I have talked to him about it, as I believe Wanda has,” Thor admitted, hugging her tight, the god remembering the panic after the nightmare, Y/N had just had the little girl, Faun, a delirious dream caused by the what seemed to be a taxing labor on Y/N that lasted for two days this time.

“I didn’t realize Hagan was becoming as strong as he has. Looks like Wanda & I will have to work with him more until we both get under control,” Y/N admitted, looking up at Thor with a weak smile but the god was all to happy to lean down to give a tender kiss.

“It will be alright dove, I’m proud of you,” he breathed out, the little girl letting out a loud squeak that now wasn’t the time to be cuddling when she was hungry, Thor gently tugging Y/N to the bed to sit her softly on the mattress, handing the little girl to her mother as he sat with them.

“Just as impatient as your brothers little Faun,” Thor breathed out as he helped Y/N sit against the head board to feed the little girl & slowly making his way to sit next to her to watch the practiced movements.

“I love you dove,” Thor echoed, pulling in close to Y/N who leaned into his side, the fate’s head falling sleepily onto his shoulder as the little girl drank her fill.

“I love you Thor,” Y/N sighed out, obvious she was trying to hold tired eyes open, but it was a losing battle.

The god getting up to head to the kitchen, finding the bottles to make one up & coming straight back to bed to crawl in next to the struggling fate that was doing all she could to keep awake. Allowing Thor to gently take the little Faun to cradle the irritated child close, putting the bottle into greedy little mouth for her to quiet & mom to fall into his lap with a quiet sigh.

“How many more of those you want,” Y/N yawned out, arms wrapping around the gods thigh to pull tight & wrap her legs around his.

“Three is plenty sweetheart,” he laughed out, looking as if Faun would be joining her mother after the bottle the little girl barely keeping Y/E/C eyes open.

“Mmm good… we have anymore you get to carry them… birth them… sore boobs… all yours…,” Y/N mumbled sleepily nuzzling at his warm thigh as he began to move the little squeaker around to lay on his shoulder to burp.

“Then I will talk to Loki & see what we can arrange,” he laughed out.

“I thought you two were mad at each other because he faked dying for the… I forget… how many times does this make,” Y/N drowsed as Thor moved the little Faun around to hold her up right for a bit, so she didn’t spit it all back on him.

“Well, he wants to come see Faun so he’s alive, again & being nice,” Thor laughed, free hand falling to rub between tired shoulder blades to feel the fate melt into him with a loud huff of air.

“Ok… boys are playing with Howard… & dinner,” Y/N spoke groggily.

“It’s fine Y/N, rest & I’ll worry about it,” he smiled down at the drifting fate that mumbled about him being comfortable before finally falling to sleep.


End file.
